


25 кинков до Рождества

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation Play, Dildos, Edgeplay, Enemas, Explicit Language, Figging, Flogging, Food Sex, Fucking Machines, Gags, Japanese Rope Bondage, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Tickling, Vibrators, Whipping, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин дарит себя Сэму на Рождество. Сэм никак не может перестать забавляться со своей новой игрушкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Замок и ключ (1-е декабря)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [25 Days of Kink-Mas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593315) by [Salihe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salihe/pseuds/Salihe). 



> **Предупреждения:** инцест, легкий БДСМ, пояс верности на член и мошонку, футляр для члена, пробка/зонд для члена, вибратор, дилдо, анальная пробка, анальные бусы, секс-машина, утяжка для яичек, распорка, кляп, повязка на глаза, игры с сосками, зажимы для сосков, пирсинг сосков, порка (флоггинг), шлепанье, клизма, фиггинг, массаж простаты, истязание гениталий, связывание (наручниками и японское связывание веревкой), щекотка, доведение до изнеможения возбуждением, удерживание на грани оргазма, метки, ролевые игры, секс-клуб, найф-плей, секс перед зеркалом, переодевание в женское белье, эротические игры с едой, отсроченный оргазм/запрет на оргазм  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** Запрос на разрешение отправлен.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинк: пояс верности на член и мошонку_

      – С Рождеством, Сэм.  
      Пару секунд неуклюже повертев в руках упаковку, которую Дин кинул ему на колени, Сэм поднял глаза на брата и нахмурился:  
      – Думаю, ты поторопился на несколько недель.  
      Сунув руки в карманы, Дин пожал плечами и перекатился с пятки на носок.  
      – Ну, мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы завернуть подарок.  
      – Как по мне, он вполне завернут, – ответил Сэм, подняв запакованную в газеты коробку и слегка ее встряхнув. Изнутри донеслись глухой стук и бряцанье. Сэм поежился:  
      – Надеюсь, оно небьющееся.  
      – Неа, оно более чем прочное. Ты собираешься открывать или как?  
      – Может, стоит подождать, – вслух размышлял Сэм, переворачивая коробку.  
      – Ты можешь… но не думаю, что будет особенно весело, если ты будешь ждать до Рождества. – Дин ухмыльнулся.  
      – Что у тебя на уме? – Сэм пристально изучил упаковку. – Это объявления о знакомствах? Стильно, Дин, очень стильно.  
      – Они показались мне подходящими случаю. – Дин явно боролся со смехом – уголки его губ так и норовили расползтись.  
      – А теперь ты меня просто пугаешь. – Сэм нахмурился.  
      – Да открой ты его уже! – потребовал Дин, привстав на цыпочки.  
      Покачав головой и ехидно скривив губы, Сэм с нарочитой медлительностью принялся развязывать ленту.  
      – Чувак, кто учил тебя открывать подарки? Просто разорви чертову бумагу!  
      – Может, я захочу попозже почитать объявления.  
      – Очень в этом сомневаюсь, – с не меньшим ехидством протянул Дин, – если ты все-таки откроешь коробку.  
      – Это правда настолько хорошо? – засомневался Сэм, но начал обрывать бумагу побыстрее.  
      Сдвинув веревку, он поднял крышку коробки и вытащил пригоршню папиросной бумаги, под которой и скрывался подарок.  
      – Могу честно признаться, что никогда бы не предположил подобное. – Сэм вынул блестящий серебристый пояс верности, повертел его и, приподняв бровь, взглянул на брата.  
      – Ну, я… – начал Дин. – Я не знал точно, что ты хочешь в этом году. Так что… я подумал, что могу подарить тебе себя. – Последние слова Дин произнес торопливо, избегая встречаться с Сэмом глазами.  
      Сэм улыбнулся такой нехарактерной стыдливости брата.  
      – Дин, – мягко сказал он. – Я правильно понял: ты хочешь, чтобы я «завернул» тебя и держал целиком и полностью закрытым до двадцать пятого декабря?  
      Дин посмотрел на Сэма из-под ресниц:  
      – Я хочу, чтобы ты «запер» меня. Хочу, чтобы ключ был только у тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня так, чтобы я не мог ходить, чтобы я сходил с ума от желания, чтобы ты использовал меня, как тебе угодно. И рождественским утром ты сможешь развернуть свой подарок, и я буду ласкать тебя и заниматься с тобой любовью до потери пульса. – Он облизал губы и добавил: – Если ты хочешь.  
      Сердце Сэма колотилось в унисон с подергиваниями набухающего члена. О, он хотел. Он очень хотел. Идеи о предстоящих неделях пронеслись в его голове; фантазии о пробках, зажимах и прочих секс-игрушках.  
      Он осознал, что слишком надолго потерялся в своих мыслях, когда плечи Дина начали поникать, но мигом исправил дело, выскочив из кресла и прижав Дина к комоду.  
      – Конечно… – выдохнул Сэм в ухо брату, – …я хочу… – продолжил он, проводя губами вдоль подбородка, – …этого. – Сэм скользнул языком Дину в рот, и тот ответил протяжным стоном; его бедра невольно дернулись вверх. – Всего, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, Дин. Я собираюсь использовать все игрушки, что у нас есть, и чтобы каждый день разные. Возможно, я даже куплю несколько новых, чтобы устроить сюрприз.  
      Дин застонал еще громче.  
      – Полагаю, это значит, что тебе понравился подарок, – прохрипел он.  
      – Я дам тебе знать. – Сэм ухмыльнулся, развернулся вместе с Дином и толкнул того на кровать. – Сначала мне нужно завернуть его.  
      Дин ойкнул и повалился спиной на матрас. Его член натягивал тесные джинсы, и Сэм внимательно оглядел открывшийся перед ним вид.  
      – Хммм… – Сэм сделал вид, что задумался, – не думаю, что он поместится в эту упаковку. Возможно, нам стоит что-то предпринять по этому поводу.  
      – О боже, – раздраженно фыркнул Дин, прикрыв рукой глаза. – Ты точно намерен доконать меня в первый же день.  
      Сэм рассмеялся и сполз с кровати.  
      – Я принесу немного льда. Тебе бы лучше раздеться до того, как я вернусь.  
      Дин неуверенно показал Сэму большие пальцы, и тот, схватив ведерко для льда, вышел из номера. Закрыв за собой дверь, Сэм проверил коридор и тайком спустился, попутно приведя себя в порядок – так что он мог подойти к автомату со льдом, не опасаясь задержания за непристойный внешний вид.  
      Когда Сэм вернулся в номер, Дин полулежал на краю кровати, откинувшись на локти: ноги широко расставлены, член по-прежнему возбужденный. Сэм наклонился, снова поцеловал Дина и, не удержавшись, просунул руку между их телами и легонько сжал его член.  
      – Я буду скучать по тому, как ты трахаешь меня, но оно того стоит. – И, в последний раз медленно проведя рукой по члену брата, убрал ее. Схватив ведерко для льда, Сэм наполнил пластиковый пакет и протянул его Дину. – Ты знаешь, что с этим делать, – озорно усмехнулся он.  
      – Твою мммать, – прошипел Дин, шлепнув пакет себе на промежность.  
      – Холодно? – осведомился Сэм и повернулся, чтобы взять с комода коробку.  
      – А ты как думаешь? – прорычал Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он наблюдал, как Сэм вынимает из коробки блестящий футляр вместе с замочком и ключом на цепочке.  
      Сэм отомкнул ключом замочек и убедился, что все работает как надо. Его внимание привлекли шероховатости на наружной стороне замочка, и он поднес его ближе к глазам, чтобы прочитать выгравированную надпись.  
      «Не открывать до наступления Рождества».  
      Сэм громко расхохотался.  
      – Мило, Дин… Правда мило.  
      – Я тоже так думаю, – отозвался тот с нахальной улыбкой.  
      Сэм закончил проверять пояс верности и опустился на колени между разведенных ног Дина.  
      – Готов?  
      – Давай уже, – ответил тот, убирая лед и бросая пакет на пол.  
      Сэм действовал быстро: завел кольцо за мошонку Дина и закрепил его вокруг основания его члена, затем надел на член футляр и соединил обе части. Перед тем как продеть замочек в ушко петли, он взглянул на брата.  
      Дин смотрел на него расширенными от желания зрачками; частое дыхание вырывалось сквозь влажные приоткрытые губы. Сэм никогда не видел никого столь же прекрасного.  
      – Спасибо, – прошептал он, поцеловал Дина в бедро и защелкнул замок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Rush».


	2. Отчаяние (2-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: пробка/зонд для члена, отчасти «золотой дождь» (но без мочеиспускания на партнера), запрет на оргазм_

      На следующее утро Дина разбудило шуршание бумаги, он начал потягиваться и невольно застонал. Услышав смешок Сэма, он приподнял руку и показал тому средний палец.  
      – С тобой там все в порядке, старик?  
      – Думаю, я застрял, – пробормотал Дин. – Кое-кто втрахал меня в матрас.  
      Упомянутый матрас прогнулся, и Сэм провел ладонью по спине Дина и сжал его ягодицу.  
      – Кое-кто? – спросил он.  
      – Ага… Высокий парень. Сногсшибательный, с огромным членом и девчачьими волосами. Что печально. – Дин ухмыльнулся и с трудом приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на брата.  
      Сэм насупился и, скривив губы, от души шлепнул Дина по заднице.  
      – Ой, мудила! – возопил Дин, откатываясь от Сэма подальше. Опершись на локоть, он потер покрасневшую плоть и свирепо посмотрел на брата. – Ты должен быть со мной полюбезнее. Я вручил тебе великолепный рождественский подарок.  
      – Между прочим, тебе это нравится, – с усмешкой парировал Сэм. – Но ты прав, подарок великолепен.  
      Дин сел и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Сэма. Тот ответил, вторгшись языком в жаждущий рот, и сжал руки на бедрах брата, оглаживая мягкую кожу.  
      Дин застонал Сэму в губы, его налившийся член уперся в стенки стального футляра; давление заставило его бедра сжаться под сильной ладонью.  
      – Почему бы тебе не пойти умыться? – сказал Сэм, оторвавшись от губ Дина. – Я умираю с голоду.  
      Тот потратил несколько секунд, чтобы собрать мозги в кучу, прочистил горло и ответил:  
      – Ты собираешься прогуляться, пока я буду принимать душ?  
      – Неа, я хочу чего-то получше пончиков. Дальше по дороге я видел закусочную.  
      – Звучит неплохо. Дай мне десять минут. – Дин скатился с кровати и, осторожно ступая, направился в ванную. Он еще не совсем привык к тому, как тяжелый футляр оттягивает его причиндалы, и знал, что из-за этого косолапит сильнее обычного. – Ни слова, Сэм! – бросил он через плечо, зная, что братец тихонько посмеивается у него за спиной.  
      Пронзительный смех Сэма провожал его до самой двери.  
  
      Дину хватило пяти минут.  
      Выяснилось, что, хотя его член был заперт, тело не усвоило, что душ больше не означает мастурбацию.  
      Он сделал воду похолоднее и ускорил мытье.  
  
      Когда Дин закончил, оказалось, что Сэм ждет его за дверью ванной.  
      – Перед тем как ты оденешься, давай-ка присядем.  
      – Ну ладно, – протянул Дин, швырнул мокрое полотенце обратно в ванную и плюхнулся на край кровати. Он был более чем уверен, что знает, что последует далее.  
      – Я заметил, что к твоему подарку прилагается несколько аксессуаров, – сказал Сэм, показывая блестящую пробку для члена, которую можно было закрепить на конце футляра. – Думаю, я разобрался с этим, но раз уж ты ее вытащил, почему бы тебе не объяснить, как она работает, пока я начну.  
      Дин сделал глубокий вдох, глядя, как Сэм протирает пробку спиртовым тампоном.  
      – Она состоит из двух частей. Пробки…  
      Сэм поднял продезинфицированную пробку, открыл фольгированный пакет с лубрикантом и щедро смазал ее.  
      – Пробка. Готово. – Он улыбнулся Дину, продемонстрировав ямочки, затем крепко взялся за футляр, просунул пробку сквозь отверстие на его конце и медленно прижал к щели в головке члена.  
      У Дина перехватило дыхание, но Сэм отвлек его вопросом:  
      – Что дальше?  
      Прочистив горло, Дин продолжил:  
      – Ты продел ее в отверстие в футляре. Теперь ввинти пробку куда следует.  
      Неспешное продвижение пробки заставило Дина вцепиться в одеяло. Сэм же крутил ее, пока не ощутил сопротивление.  
      – А это? – спросил Сэм, поднимая маленький винтик. – Его надо вот сюда, правильно?  
      Дин медленно кивнул, и Сэм вставил винтик в боковое отверстие наверху футляра. Винтик должен был пройти футляр насквозь, попутно закрепляя пробку на месте. Убрать его можно было лишь с помощью специальной отвертки.  
Сэм затянул винтик пальцами так крепко, как мог, потом спросил:  
      – Чего я не сообразил, так это где отвертка? В коробке ее не было.  
      – Ключ, – ответил Дин. – Она на конце ключа.  
      Сэм потянул за цепочку, которую надел на шею, и вытащил ключ. Осмотрев его, он заметил на конце выступ в виде звездочки.  
      – Хммм… полагаю, тогда лучше бы мне его не терять.  
      – Потеряешь – и я надеру тебе задницу, – прорычал Дин.  
      – Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты попытаешься, – усмехнулся Сэм, затягивая винтик туже и вешая цепочку обратно на шею. – Тебе нормально? Не нужно сходить пописать или что-то такое?  
      Дин фыркнул:  
      – И ты только сейчас об этом спрашиваешь? – Он осторожно приподнял свой член, чтобы проверить, как пробка упирается в конец футляра. Дин слегка потянул за пробку, и член дернулся от двойной стимуляции изнутри и снаружи. – Мне нормально.  
      – Тогда одевай свою задницу. Я хотел позавтракать еще полчаса назад.  
      «День будет долгим», – подумал Дин и принялся натягивать одежду.  
  
      В закусочной, когда официантка подошла к ним, чтобы принять заказ, Сэм заявил, что им нужен кофе – много-много кофе.  
      После трех чашек и яичницы с беконом Дин поинтересовался планами на день.  
      – Не знаю. Работа закончена, и вокруг тишь да гладь. Возможно, нам стоит взять выходной: пополнить запасы, может, сходить в прачечную.  
      Дин наклонился через стол и принюхался:  
      – Думаю, я чую кладбищенский аромат. Боюсь, это может быть мой парфюм.  
      Сэм сунул пальцы в свой стакан с водой и побрызгал на Дина:  
      – Задница.  
      – Не будь нытиком, Сэмми, – съязвил Дин, вытерев воду с лица.  
      Хмыкнув, Сэм повернулся, чтобы попросить у официантки счет. Дин воспользовался тем, что Сэм отвлекся, чтобы сесть поудобнее. Он ощущал нарастающее давление в мочевом пузыре, но еще не был готов попросить у Сэма разрешения облегчиться. Дин знал, что сегодня Сэм чаще будет говорить «нет», чем «да», и хотел отсрочивать неизбежное так долго, как сможет.  
  
      По дороге обратно в мотель они сделали остановку в «Волмарте», чтобы закупить необходимое: каменную соль, жидкость для розжига, зубную пасту, три упаковки футболок, чтобы заменить пришедшие в негодность после дела. Боже благослови покупки за один заход.  
      На кассе Сэм цапнул из холодильника две бутылки колы и протянул одну Дину.  
      – Ты выглядишь изнывающим от жажды, – сказал он, пожимая плечами.  
  
      Они занесли покупки в номер, и, пока Сэм ходил в туалет, Дин собрал вещи в стирку.  
      Журчание спускаемой воды заставило его передернуться.  
      – Сэм? – вопросительно позвал Дин, когда тот вышел из ванной.  
      Сэм посмотрел ему в лицо, и Дин перевел глаза с него на дверь ванной.  
      – Нет, – твердо сказал Сэм. – Еще не время.  
  
      Прачечная была пыткой.  
      Постоянный плеск в стиральных машинках – это все, на чем Дин мог сосредоточиться, и когда Сэм сходил к автомату для продажи и вернулся с бутылкой воды, силы воли Дина хватило только на то, чтобы не закричать.  
      – Сэм, – прошептал он. – Мне правда, правда нужно отлить.  
      Глянув на него поверх книги, Сэм ответил:  
      – Ты всерьез хочешь сделать это здесь? Нам придется пойти вместе, и я более чем уверен, учитывая, сколько времени это займет, что леди за кассой подумает, будто мы решили по-быстрому перепихнуться, и вызовет копов. Она весь день на нас пялится.  
      Дин понурил голову и снова поежился на своем стуле.  
      – Отлично.  
  
      Когда они покинули прачечную, Сэм сел за руль и, конечно, внезапно вспомнил, что во время дела брал в библиотеке несколько книг, которые необходимо вернуть. И какое совпадение – библиотека находилась в противоположной стороне от мотеля.  
  
      К тому времени, как они вернулись в мотель – с остановкой на перекус по дороге, – Дин был как в тумане. Постоянное давление в мочевом пузыре пульсировало в такт сердцебиению, а тело не понимало, почему не может облегчиться.  
      Дин едва заметил, как Сэм припарковался и довел его до номера. Руки Сэма были нежны, когда тот медленно раздел Дина и разделся сам. Теплые пальцы пробежались по липкой коже Дина, оглаживая его бока, и остановились, чтобы мягко нажать на раздутый живот.  
      Застонав от этого легкого надавливания, Дин забормотал:  
      – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Сэм, пожалуйста.  
      – Уже почти, – промурлыкал тот, снял ключ с шеи и аккуратно принялся отворачивать винтик на пробке. Дин всем телом прижался к Сэму, уронив голову ему на плечо и влажно дыша на горячую кожу.  
      Заключительный поворот – и винтик выскочил. Сэм отложил его в сторону и немедленно потащил Дина в ванную; с его губ срывались подбадривающие слова:  
      – Еще несколько секунд. Ты отлично держался. Я так тебя люблю.  
      Добравшись до туалета, он развернул Дина и прижал его спиной к своей груди, поддерживая, пока вывинчивал пробку из футляра. Медленное продвижение покидающей тело стали вызвало у Дина стон, и он завел руки за голову, чтобы обхватить Сэма за затылок.  
      – Все хорошо, все хорошо. Теперь можно.  
      У Дина подломились колени, и Сэм покрепче обхватил его грудь. Притискивая его ближе, принимая его вес.  
      Дин услышал шепот Сэма:  
      – Я здесь. Я здесь, Дин.  
      И Дин пропал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Humble Pie».


	3. Ты потрясла меня (3-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: анальная пробка/вибратор, пробка/зонд для члена, запрет на оргазм_

      Следующим утром, вернувшись с завтраком, Дин бодро насвистывал. Пока он распаковывал сэндвичи с яйцом и картофельные оладьи, Сэм критически его рассматривал. Впервые за последние недели – если не месяцы – Дин выглядел более расслабленным и свободным. Сэм мягко улыбнулся, понимая, что, отдав себя в руки брата, Дин только выиграл, наконец-то облегчив гнет вечного контроля. Но, как ни любил Сэм видеть Дина расслабленным, на сегодня у него были иные планы. Сегодняшний день будет всецело посвящен доведению Дина до предела.  
      – Я тут подумал… мы месяцами не делали перерыв.  
      Дин повернулся и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Сэма:  
      – Да, и?..  
      – Думаю, самое время для отпуска. Мы могли бы закупить продуктов, поехать в хижину Руфуса и провести несколько дней в ничегонеделании.  
      – Ну ладно. – Последнее слово Дин тянул особенно долго. Он задумчиво поджал губы. – Как насчет недельки-другой… или, может, до конца месяца?  
      Попался! Сэм робко пожал плечами:  
      – Месяц, если мы можем себе это позволить. Думаю, нам будет не лишним отдохнуть.  
      Дин коротко кивнул:  
      – Мы селимся в хижине, развлекаемся и забываем про охоту…  
      Сэм резко вздернул голову.  
      – Чт…  
      Дин поднял руку.  
      – Мы забываем про охоту, если только что-нибудь не нарисуется в пределах пятидесяти миль или около того. Сейчас зима, дороги разбиты, и власти всегда говорят, что не стоит выезжать без необходимости.  
      Сэм, смеясь, покачал головой:  
      – То есть ты оправдываешь наш перерыв регламентами «о безопасности зимних дорог»?  
      Пожав плечами, Дин ответил:  
      – Если ты не хочешь…  
      – Как по мне, это прекрасная идея! – сказал Сэм, бросаясь паковать вещи. – Нам нужно поскорее выехать, если не хотим потерять день. Дорога займет часов шесть.  
      – Не вопрос, Сэмми, – с улыбкой отозвался Дин.  
  
      Завтрак был съеден, сумки собраны, и они были готовы отправляться. Ну, почти.  
      Дин как раз вошел, закончив загружать Импалу, и Сэм поманил его к себе. Глаза Дина засияли, он попытался рассмотреть содержимое сумки Сэма.  
      – Что будет сегодня? – спросил он, когда попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
      Со зловещей ухмылкой Сэм извлек большое дилдо и кожаную сбрую.  
      – Я хочу, чтобы к тому моменту, как мы доедем, ты был растянутым и подготовленным к сексу.  
      – Ла-адно. – Дин облизал губы и дернул рукой, будто хотел потянуться к паху. Сэм мог лишь вообразить, как его твердеющий член сдавливают стенки тесной маленькой трубки.  
      – Скидывай, – велел Сэм, указав на джинсы Дина. – И вали на кровать.  
      – Да, сэр. – Дин небрежно отсалютовал и расстегнул ширинку, позволив джинсам скользнуть вниз по ногам и продемонстрировав отсутствие нижнего белья.  
      Сэм изогнул бровь, потом мотнул подбородком в сторону стоявшей в футе от них кровати. Глянув вниз на по-прежнему обутые ноги, стреноженные джинсами, Дин пожал плечами и завалился вперед прямиком на матрас, встав там на четвереньки. Раздвинув бедра, насколько позволяла одежда, он оглянулся через плечо.  
      – Действуй, Сэм. Нам пора в путь.  
      Быстро и грязно. Сэму это подходило. Без лишних слов он выдавил на пальцы лубрикант и ввел сразу два. Дин крякнул, но почти сразу оправился и подался назад, навстречу вторжению.  
      Сэм торопливо растянул Дина, несколько раз раздвинув пальцы, прежде чем добавить третий. Он поколебался, не присовокупить ли и четвертый – дилдо было довольно-таки здоровым, – но решил не увлекаться: Дин любил жжение.  
      Использовав лишний лубрикант с руки, Сэм обильно смазал дилдо, потом медленно протолкнул его в задницу Дина.  
      Дин качнул бедрами, насаживаясь на дилдо, пока Сэм пропихивал его внутрь, и Сэм улучил момент, чтобы нежно сжать мошонку Дина.  
      – Боже, Сэм. Предупреждать же надо, – задыхаясь, выпалил тот.  
      – Просто хочу убедиться, что там внизу все в порядке. – Сэм продолжал осторожно массировать яйца Дина. Те были более тугими, чем обычно, и Сэм сделал мысленную пометку подоить Дина через неделю или около того.  
      – Все чудесно, – с сарказмом отозвался Дин, и с последним толчком дилдо полностью погрузилось в его задницу.  
      Последний раз огладив мошонку Дина, Сэм похлопал его по спине, и у того перехватило дыхание.  
      – Давай-ка поднимем тебя. – Не дожидаясь ответа, Сэм обвил руки вокруг талии Дина, поднял его с кровати и поставил на ноги. Дин качнулся и медленно выпрямился.  
      – О господи, я так растянут.  
      – Погоди минутку, ты привыкнешь, – сказал Сэм, потянувшись, взял сбрую и пропустил один из ремешков между бедер Дина, просунул его стянутые член и мошонку сквозь переднее отверстие в сбруе, потом обернул другой ремешок вокруг талии Дина и все туго затянул.  
      Еще два замочка – и сбрую стало невозможно снять.  
      Сэм закончил полной проверкой всех узлов, чтобы убедиться, что сбруя сидит как надо, и поднял взгляд на смеющиеся глаза Дина.  
      – У тебя определенно фетиш на замки. – Дин подергал замок на бедре и проверил, как сидит ремень.  
      – Не слишком туго? – спросил Сэм.  
      – Неа, все нормально. Хотя не знаю, как смогу сидеть с этой штуковиной, – ответил Дин, качнувшись взад-вперед.  
      – Натягивай штаны. Чем скорее мы отправимся, тем скорее приедем.  
  
      Сэм был впечатлен. Дин продержался почти полтора часа, прежде чем признать поражение и пересесть на пассажирское кресло. Все это время Сэм украдкой кидал на брата осторожные взгляды, чтобы убедиться, что Дин не съедет за обочину. Дважды Сэм едва не попросил Дина затормозить, когда увидел, что глаза у того начинают стекленеть, а тяжелое дыхание становится слишком частым, но всякий раз Дин, по-видимому, брал себя в руки и снова фокусировался на дороге. Учитывая размер этого дилдо, от каждой кочки и выбоины на дороге оно должно было давить на его простату. Незаметный взгляд вниз сообщил, что член Дина истекает смазкой – на джинсах впереди расплылось темное пятно.  
      Вскоре Дин остановил Импалу возле автомата на первой попавшейся заправке. Заглушив мотор, он тут же откинулся на спинку кресла.  
      – Твою ж мать, – шумно выдохнул он.  
      Сэм поерзал на сидении, поудобнее устраивая полувозбужденный член, и дотронулся пальцами до маленького предмета в кармане куртки, размышляя, стоит ли перейти к следующему пункту плана.  
      – Сэм, ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо сейчас, – нарушил Дин тишину. – Я хочу твой член, а не какой-то там кусок пластика.  
      Это заявление подтолкнуло Сэма к решению. Если Дин так отчаянно хочет этого прямо сейчас, невозможно представить, что с ним будет через несколько часов. Сэм откашлялся:  
      – Ну, я так и собирался, вечером. Просто продолжай держаться этих мыслей.  
      – Да я лопну раньше, – простонал Дин, передвинувшись, чтобы вылезти из Импалы.  
      «Не исключено», – подумал Сэм.  
      – Почему бы тебе не пойти отлить? Заодно немного приведешь себя в порядок. Я пока заправлю бак.  
      – Лады, – сказал Дин, выбрался из автомобиля и направился в магазин.  
      Сэм тоже вышел и последовал за вышагивающим неуверенной походкой братом, пока за тем не закрылась дверь.  
  
      Несколько минут спустя Сэм проскользнул в туалет и обнаружил там Дина, согнувшегося над раковиной и плескавшего себе в лицо холодной водой.  
      – Чувак, с тобой все в порядке?  
      – Все нормально, просто радуюсь паре минут без движения.  
      – Ммм… – согласился Сэм. – Думаю, я могу решить твою проблему. – Он опустил взгляд на влажный пах Дина. Тот проследил за его взглядом, а когда поднял глаза, Сэм уже покачивал перед ним пробкой для члена. – Мы не станем ее запирать, просто перекроем фонтан.  
      Дин посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.  
      – Мистер Замок и Ключ не хочет навесить еще один?  
      – Его будет слишком болезненно снимать… может, попозже. – Сэм ухмыльнулся.  
      – Запри дверь, – велел Дин и принялся расстегивать джинсы. Сэм тут же послушался, затем вымыл руки и развернулся обратно к Дину, который прислонился спиной к другой раковине. – Приступай, – сказал тот, указав рукой на свой обнаженный пах.  
      Сэм смазал пробку, схватил член Дина и приставил ее кончик к головке. Дин протяжно зашипел и выругался вполголоса, когда пробка начала входить.  
      Заколебавшись, Сэм спросил:  
      – Тебе больно?  
      – Он просто реально стал охеренно чувствительным. Засовывай.  
      Сэм послушался и плавно задвинул пробку до упора, а затем повернул, чтобы закрепить.  
      Дыхание Дина стало рваным, а костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в край раковины, побелели.  
      – Дин?  
      Тот распахнул глаза и наклонился вперед, его язык атаковал рот Сэма, руки скользнули под его рубашку и прошлись вверх до груди.  
      Сэм на минуту потерялся в поцелуе, потом все же с неохотой отстранился. Дин всхлипнул от этой потери и снова потянулся к Сэму, но тот остановил его, упершись ладонью в грудь.  
      – Не здесь, – твердо сказал Сэм. – Нам нужно вернуться на дорогу. Иди и жди в машине. Я хочу отлить.  
      – Ага. Ладно, – согласился Дин и, покачиваясь, вышел из туалета.  
  
      Когда Сэм покинул заправку, он был рад видеть, что Дин предпочел занять кресло пассажира. По крайней мере, не пришлось сражаться за то, кто поведет остаток пути. Сэм еще раз проверил пульт, который таскал все утро, и убедился, что тот лежит в левом кармане, где его можно незаметно включать и выключать. Затем Сэм обогнул Импалу сзади и сел на водительское место.  
  
      Он приурочил первый раунд к переезду через отбойную полосу на обочине дороги.  
      – Ты мудак! – закричал Дин, когда осознал, что вибрация, которую он ощущал, не прекратилась. – Теперь я тебя особенно ненавижу! – Он ударил кулаком по сидению, но и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы остановить Сэма.  
      – Не так сильно, как будешь через четыре часа, – с усмешкой ответил Сэм и сдвинул бегунок на деление вверх – чтобы услышать пронзительный вопль Дина.  
  
      Два часа спустя Дин раскачивался на вибраторе взад-вперед, шаря обеими руками по своим бедрам и перетянутым причиндалам. С его губ непрерывным потоком срывалось «Сэм пожалуйста о боже пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста».  
      – Пожалуйста что, Дин? – спросил Сэм, ерзая, чтобы облегчить давление на свой собственный изнывающий член, и изредка отводя взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на корчащегося брата.  
      – Я так тебя хочу, Сэм. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
      – Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя или кончить самому? – поддразнил его Сэм.  
      – Я-я-я хочу тебя. Неважно, кончу я или нет, мне просто нужен ты, что-нибудь, ах… пожалуйста. – Теперь Дин дергал ремень, пытаясь протолкнуть его вниз через бедра.  
      Увидев ответвляющуюся от шоссе грязную проселочную дорогу, Сэм повернул на нее и отъехал подальше, чтобы их не было видно. Он затормозил, выключил вибратор и едва успел поставить машину на ручник, как Дин уже был на нем: тянул за одежду, пытаясь расстегнуть джинсы Сэма, чтобы добраться до его возбужденного члена.  
      – Хочу тебе отсосать, доставить удовольствие, – повторял Дин, спуская штаны Сэма с бедер и вытаскивая его член из боксеров.  
      – Боже, Дин, твой рот, – простонал Сэм, когда Дин заглотил его до самого основания. – Я собирался подождать, приберечь все до того времени, как мы доберемся до хижины, но ты издавал такие звуки… Я не могу себя контролировать.  
      Дин согласно промычал, зародившаяся в его горле вибрация столкнула Сэма за край, и тот бурно кончил ему в глотку.  
      Дин выпустил член изо рта и положил голову Сэму на бедро, покрыв его поцелуями до выступающей косточки. Сэм запустил пальцы в волосы Дина; они оба ждали, когда выровняется пульс.  
      – Ого, – выдохнул Сэм.  
      – Мммммхммм, – согласился Дин.  
      Они еще немного отдохнули, после чего Дин медленно уселся обратно и растекся по спинке кресла.  
      – Где мы? В двух часах езды? – спросил он.  
      – Типа того. – Сэм повернул голову вправо, чтобы взглянуть на Дина.  
      – Хорошо, – сказал тот с решительным кивком. Потом на его лице появилось шкодливое выражение. – Полно времени, чтобы все опять пришло в рабочее состояние. Я хочу тот трах, который ты мне обещал.  
      В ответ Сэм врубил вибратор обратно на полную мощность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Led Zeppelin».


	4. Как следует связана (4-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: связывание, распорка, запрет на оргазм_

      Сэма разбудил солнечный свет, льющийся сквозь запыленные окна и бьющий ему прямо в лицо. Зажмурившись от ярких лучей, он повернул голову к высовывающемуся из-под одеяла плечу Дина и притянул брата ближе, отложив на потом необходимость вылезти из кровати и разгрузить Импалу.  
      Когда они добрались до обветшалой хижины, где им предстояло провести остаток месяца, уже наступили сумерки, но ни один из Винчестеров не был достаточно разумен, чтобы вытащить сумки. Дин едва сумел самостоятельно выбраться из машины; его тело бешено содрогалось от желания. Сэм чувствовал себя лишь немногим лучше, но все-таки умудрился довести брата до входной двери, а затем и до кровати у задней стены, оставляя за собой след из разбросанной одежды.  
      Несколько долгих, мучительных мгновений Сэм неловко нащупывал висящий на шее ключ, пока не ухватил его и не расстегнул ремень, отделяющий его от брата. В конце концов тот упал, и Сэм поставил Дина на четвереньки, открыв доступ к по-прежнему непрерывно вибрирующему дилдо.  
      Еще одно долгое, медленное вытаскивание – и Сэм наконец-то получил возможность по самые яйца погрузиться в трепещущее нутро. Задыхающиеся стоны Дина едва не заставили Сэма тотчас же кончить, но он сдержался. Хотя хватило его ненадолго. Несколько часов стимуляции привели к досадно быстрой разрядке, но, с другой стороны, острое возбуждение довольно быстро вернуло ему эрекцию, и Сэм смог трахнуть брата еще дважды, прежде чем они вырубились посреди ночи.  
  
      Однако теперь солнце стояло достаточно высоко, чтобы проникнуть сквозь деревья, окружающие их временное жилище, и Сэму нужно было все подготовить для следующего раунда игры с Дином. Он неспешно выбрался из кровати и потянулся за джинсами и ботинками, затем схватил куртку и двинулся к входной двери.  
      Сэм оглянулся на Дина, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще спит, после чего тихо выскользнул наружу, чтобы забрать из машины их сумки.  
      Если он сможет управиться до того, как Дин проснется, все будет просто супер.  
      Сэм шарил в своей сумке, пока не нашел пару наручников и не сунул их за пояс джинсов. Он содрогнулся от соприкосновения холодного металла с кожей, но знал, что если не нагреет их, Дин мигом проснется.  
      Затем, подхватив обе сумки, Сэм пошел по промерзлой земле обратно к хижине.  
  
      В его отсутствие Дин распластался по матрасу на животе, обняв руками подушку. Сэм не смог бы устроить его лучше, даже если бы постарался. Тихонько поставив сумки и сняв куртку и ботинки, Сэм беззвучно подкрался к краю кровати и вытащил из джинсов согретые телом наручники.  
      Он мягко обхватил выглядывающее из-под подушки запястье Дина, успокаивающе забормотав, когда брат рефлекторно вздрогнул. Дин тут же затих, инстинктивно отреагировав на Сэма, и тот продолжил манипуляции с его руками, чтобы приковать их наручниками к изголовью из необработанного дерева.  
      Теперь Сэм действовал быстро: надел наручники на запястья Дина и защелкнул их. От громкого звука Дин рванулся из пришпиливших его к кровати пут.  
      – Какого хрена! – возопил он, вздергивая голову; широко раскрытые глаза обежали комнату и остановились на Сэме.  
      – Полегче, – пробормотал тот, погладив Дина по спине.  
      – Вот зараза, – простонал Дин, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и снова подергав скованными руками. – Конечно, ты не мог разбудить меня кофе, как нормальный человек. Черт, даже ведро воды было бы гуманнее.  
      – Я мог, но это было бы и вполовину не так весело, – ответил Сэм и, нагнувшись, прикусил Дину мочку уха.  
      Дин задрожал от смеси боли и удовольствия и ласково произнес:  
      – Извращенный ублюдок.  
      – О, не волнуйся, я только начал, – утешил его Сэм, снова куснув, затем сдернул с Дина одеяла и скинул их с кровати.  
      Дин поежился, когда холодный воздух обжег его разгоряченную со сна кожу, и Сэм улучил момент, чтобы полюбоваться этой гладкой кожей, перед тем как пихнуть Дина в бедро.  
      – Встань на колени.  
      – У нас будет повторение прошлой ночи? – хрипло спросил Дин, но повиновался приказу Сэма. – Потому что я целиком и полностью за. – Он вильнул задом в сторону Сэма.  
      – Что-то типа того. – Сэм вытащил из одной из сумок пару манжет для бедер и телескопическую палку. Он опустился на колени в ногах кровати, и Дин изогнулся, насколько позволяли скованные запястья, чтобы посмотреть, что тот задумал.  
      – Не шевелись, – предупредил Сэм, после чего обернул ледяной кожаный браслет вокруг правого бедра Дина.  
      Дин вздрогнул; его кожа покрылась мурашками.  
      – Чертовски холодный.  
      – Не был бы, если бы мы прошлой ночью разгрузили машину.  
      – Ага, ну и кто же в этом виноват? Это не я довел себя до исступления. Пульт был у тебя.  
      – Ну, ты меня отвлек, – отозвался Сэм, застегнув второй манжет на левом бедре Дина и потянувшись за распоркой. Он раздвинул бедра Дина еще на несколько дюймов, а потом закрепил распорку на манжетах.  
      Дин инстинктивно напряг мускулы, борясь с неподатливой распоркой. Рельеф мышц был слишком соблазнителен, чтобы устоять, и Сэм коротко шлепнул по задранным ягодицам, заставив Дина снова дернуться в своих путах.  
      – Только погляди на себя – задница торчит вверх и буквально сама напрашивается на это. Я просто обязан отшлепать тебя, пока она не станет вишнево-красной. Так она сравняется цветом с твоим бедным пережатым членом, – закончил Сэм, потянув за футляр и исторгнув из брата протяжный вопль. Дину всегда нравилось, когда к наслаждению примешивалось немного боли.  
      – Сделай это, Сэм. Пожалуйста, – взмолился Дин; его тело жаждало стимуляции.  
      – Хммм. Нет. Думаю, я приберегу это для другого дня. Сегодняшний будет посвящен тому, чтобы держать тебя готовым для меня, когда бы я ни захотел секса. Как, например, сейчас. – Сэм встал и избавился от джинсов; его член стоял колом. Сэм смазал два пальца, ввел их в дырку Дина, все еще растянутую после вчерашнего, и несколько раз безжалостно проехался по простате.  
      – Ох, как хорошо, Сэм! – выкрикнул Дин и качнулся бедрами назад, насколько позволяли путы, но Сэм вытащил пальцы, лишая его удовольствия.  
      – Разве мой член не будет намного лучше этого? – спросил он, дразня кончиками пальцев анус Дина, но не проникая внутрь.  
      – Да, да, трахни меня, Сэм. Наполни меня. Блядь, Сэм, пожалуйста.  
      Сэм пораженно замер. Обычно на то, чтобы довести Дина до этой стадии, нужно было куда больше времени. А тут прошло всего четыре дня – и он уже заводится с пол-оборота, в секунды доходя от нуля до страстного желания. У Сэма в животе скрутился крохотный клубок удовольствия – при мысли о том, как отчаянно в следующие несколько дней Дин будет жаждать всего, что может дать ему Сэм.  
      – Раз уж ты так мило просишь… – Сэм прижал головку члена ко входу Дина и начал медленно, крайне медленно скользить внутрь. В отличие от вчерашнего исступленного траха, сегодняшний день должен был стать проверкой на стойкость. Когда Сэм вошел, Дин был неспособен связать и пары слов.  
      Двумя ленивыми толчками спустя Сэм сменил угол движения бедер. Реакция Дина продолжала говорить ему, что сейчас он трется прямо по его простате. Схватившись одной рукой за изголовье, другой рукой Сэм обвил Дина за талию и принялся тянуть его назад в такт своему неспешному ритму.  
      Сэм удерживал темп на одном уровне, пресекая любые попытки Дина ускориться, пока тот не начал лепетать. Из приоткрытых губ сплошным потоком лилось «Сэм», и «Пожалуйста», и «СэмСэмСэм».  
      Последнее «Сэм» превратилось в долгий, протяжный рокот. Дин выгнул спину и уронил голову на грудь. Открывшийся загривок пробудил в Сэме нечто звериное, и он утратил весь свой тщательно отмеренный контроль.  
      – Блядь. Дин, как же хорошо. Сейчас кончу так сильно, как никогда. Наполню тебя. Оставлю свою метку, – зачастил Сэм, семимильными шагами приближаясь к оргазму.  
      Дин рвано выдохнул имя Сэма в последний раз, и этого хватило, чтобы Сэм распластался на его спине и излился.  
      Несколько минут Сэм продолжал лежать на Дине, поочередно покусывая и вылизывая изгиб между его плечом и шеей. Дин под ним тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоиться, пока Сэм наконец не сжалился и, осторожно выскользнув из него, не рухнул на кровать.  
      По-прежнему стреноженный распоркой, Дин неуклюже вытянул ноги, чтобы лечь, и невольно вжался в матрас, когда его пах коснулся простыней. Он всхлипнул, вспомнив, что трение не принесет облегчения.  
      – Шшшшш, – утешил его Сэм, свернувшись рядом. – Сделай несколько глубоких вдохов. Расслабься. – Он успокаивающе гладил Дина по спине, пока не ощутил, как расслабляются напряженные мышцы.  
      – Я тебе не кот, – фыркнул Дин некоторое время спустя. – Не надо меня ласкать.  
      Сэм на миг остановил руку, потом усмехнулся и сжал ягодицу Дина.  
      Тот зашипел.  
      – А шипишь похоже, – хмыкнул Сэм. – С тобой все нормально? – спросил он пару секунд спустя.  
      – Мммммм… – ответил Дин. – Просто немного саднит.  
      Сэм в этом не сомневался. В последние дни он не особо нежничал.  
      – Тогда завтра попробуем что-нибудь другое. Не хочу поломать тебя так быстро. До Рождества еще куча времени.  
      – Все, что пожелаешь, Сэмми, – сказал Дин с улыбкой, медленно перетекшей в ухмылку. – При условии, что ты как можно скорее меня накормишь. Мы пропустили завтрак и ланч, и, если ты хочешь попозже устроить еще один раунд, мне нужно подкрепить силы.  
      – Этого мы определенно не хотим. У меня на тебя планы. Большие, большие планы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Guns N' Roses».


	5. Что-то у тебя во рту (5-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: кляп, минет, запрет на оргазм_

      На следующее утро во время завтрака Сэм решил, что ему стоит на денек оставить задницу Дина в покое. Дин не был неженкой, но несколько раз Сэм заметил, как тот недовольно поеживается на жестком стуле. Приняв решение, Сэм собрал грязную посуду, после чего схватил сумку с оружием и поставил ее на стол перед собой.  
      Дин приподнял бровь:  
      – Уже заскучал? Или нашел дело?  
      – Неа, – отозвался Сэм, роясь в своей сумке. – Всего лишь нашел тебе занятие. А мне нужно провести кое-какое исследование, которое я обещал Гарту. – Найдя, что искал, он повернулся обратно к Дину. – И чтобы ты меня не отвлекал, наденешь вот это. – Он поднял круглый кляп с кольцом и вставкой в форме члена.  
      – Мой рот тебя отвлекает? – спросил Дин; его глаза смеялись.  
      – И очень даже, – ответил Сэм, наблюдая, как Дин прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
      Сэм ощутил, как его член дернулся, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не наброситься на Дина. Тот усмехнулся, точно зная, как влияет на брата.  
      Подойдя, Сэм встал между раздвинутыми ногами Дина. В его руке был зажат очередной замок, и он положил его на стол, так что теперь мог управляться с кляпом обеими руками.  
      Дин громко расхохотался:  
      – Опять твой фетиш на замки.  
      Сэм смущенно заулыбался:  
      – Ну так подай на меня в суд, у меня чрезмерный собственнический инстинкт.  
      – Я не говорил, что возражаю, – ухмыльнулся Дин. – Уверен, что не захочешь целоваться? – спросил он, облизывая губы.  
      Сэм едва не соблазнился, но решил придерживаться плана.  
      – Если мы начнем целоваться, то не сможем остановиться, потом займемся сексом и проведем остаток дня в постели.  
      – Не вижу, в чем тут проблема, – прервал его Дин.  
      – А, – продолжил Сэм, – я обещал, что закончу это исследование сегодня. Я не могу разочаровать Гарта – это все равно что пнуть щенка.  
      Дин кивнул и пожал плечами:  
      – Ну, я хотя бы попытался.  
      Покачав головой, Сэм поднял кляп:  
      – Открой рот.  
      – Так точно, – съязвил Дин, прежде чем повиноваться.  
      Сэм вставил кольцо между зубами Дина и застегнул кляп на затылке. Проверив, как сидят ремешки, он поинтересовался:  
      – Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
      Ответное бурчание Дина расшифровке не поддавалось, поэтому тот просто кивнул. Сэм взял со стола замок и навесил его на пряжку кляпа.  
      – Ладно, приступим к работе, – сказал он, похлопав по сумке с оружием.  
  
      Первые полтора часа были не так уж плохи. Дин был занят, потерявшись в ритме разобрать-почистить-собрать-повторить: у них, ей-богу, было много оружия. Сэм успел собрать большую часть информации, которая была нужна Гарту для охоты, за исключением того, на каком именно кладбище был похоронен тот парень, и теперь закопался в чтение газетного архива.  
      Глаза Сэма от мелкого шрифта начали съезжаться к переносице, когда он сообразил, что хижина больше не наполнена тишиной. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Дин почти закончил с оружием и принялся сосать вставку-член на кляпе. Звуки он при этом издавал в точности такие же, как и делая Сэму минет, и член последнего заинтересованно приподнялся.  
      Сэм громко вздохнул. Ему правда нужно было закончить работу, но когда Дин начал мычать сквозь кляп, Сэм решил, что с него хватит.  
      Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он через стол посмотрел на брата:  
      – Не мог дать мне закончить, да?  
      Дин невинно распахнул глаза, словно безмолвно спрашивая: «Кто, я?»  
      Отодвинувшись от стола, Сэм указал на бугор у себя в промежности:  
      – Иди сюда.  
      Дин тут же кинулся исполнять, упав на колени перед Сэмом и положив ладони ему на бедра.  
      – Выклянчил-таки, – проворчал Сэм. Он обеими руками взял Дина за подбородок и большими пальцами огладил кожу вдоль ремешков кляпа. – Рот раскрыт широко. Спорим, ты хочешь получить мой член вместо куска пластика, а?  
      Дин с энтузиазмом кивнул и тихонько завыл.  
      Сэм отпустил лицо брата и потянулся вниз, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы и вытащить член.  
      – Этого хочешь? – поддразнил он, обхватив твердеющую плоть и медленно содрогнувшись. Глаза Дина неотрывно следили за движением его руки; из уголка его рта потекла тонкая струйка слюны, и Сэм едва не кончил прямо на месте.  
      – Возможно, мне следует просто подрочить, – продолжил Сэм, взяв себя в руки. – Не знаю, заслуживаешь ли ты этого. Ты снова отвлек меня от исследования.  
      Дин раздраженно рыкнул и, отчаявшись подобраться ближе, потерся лицом о ногу Сэма.  
      – Но твой рот, Дин… и твои губы… боже, их следует объявить вне закона. Как я могу устоять? – Сэм обвел пальцем растянутые кольцом губы Дина, затем отомкнул защелки, удерживавшие пластиковый член, и вытащил его.  
      Рот Дина был широко открыт; из-под кольца потянулась очередная ниточка слюны. Сэм собрал ее на палец и скинул обратно, после чего схватил голову Дина и насадил ее на свой изнывающий член.  
      Теплая влажность исторгла из Сэма протяжный стон; он напрягся, борясь с желанием грубо оттрахать Дина в рот, надеясь продержаться еще немного.  
      Однако, похоже, у Дина на уме было другое. Кольцо не позволяло сосать, но Дин возместил это, облизав каждый дюйм члена, куда смог дотянуться языком. Когда Дин замычал и стенки его глотки затрепетали, Сэм утратил контроль.  
      Он обхватил голову Дина руками, удерживая на месте, и принялся долбиться ему в рот.  
      Дин застонал от удовольствия и плотно прижал язык к члену Сэма, облизывая головку при каждом его движении назад. От вибрации в горле Сэм быстро кончил, и Дин проглотил все до капли.  
      Несколько минут они просто сидели, приходя в себя, затем Дин начал отстраняться, но Сэм положил руку ему на загривок, тормозя.  
      – Не-а. Не рыпайся, сиди так. – Дин поднял на него взгляд, и Сэм пояснил: – Ты останешься тут, пока доработаю. Даже не думай снова возбудить меня, пока я не закончу. Потому что последствия тебе не понравятся.  
      Дин издал горлом вопросительный звук.  
      Сэм понизил голос и прорычал:  
      – Я снова заткну тебе рот, привяжу к кровати, и остаток ночи ты проведешь с включенным вибратором в заднице.  
      Дин всхлипнул и прижал ладонь к своим перетянутым причиндалам.  
      – Не волнуйся, – утешил его Сэм, потрепав по волосам. – Мне осталось прочитать всего пятнадцать статей. Это займет не больше одного-двух часов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Nickelback».


	6. Унестись (6-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: клизма, запрет на оргазм_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** В этой главе Дин несколько погружен в себя. Как будто в мою порнушку пытается проникнуть толика сюжета…

      Следующий день они провели в безделье: посмотрели несколько фильмов, выпили немного пива. В середине дня Сэм решил попробовать приготовить куриный суп с лапшой и потратил час, нарезая овощи и разделывая курицу. Дин пристально следил за ним с дивана – готовка никогда не была у Сэма сильной стороной, но, когда они сели обедать, Дину пришлось признать, что получилось действительно вкусно.  
      – Неплохо, Марта, – сказал он, роняя ложку в пустую тарелку. Слизав каплю бульона с нижней губы, он откинулся назад, любуясь ответным сучьим выражением лица Сэма. Подколки над Сэмом следовало объявить олимпийским видом спорта – тогда бы Дин завоевал все золотые медали.  
      – Неплохо? – воскликнул Сэм, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Суп был прекрасен, и ты сам это знаешь! – Стул Дина балансировал на двух ножках, и Сэм не отказал себе в удовольствии пнуть по его нижней перекладине, когда проходил мимо в сторону раковины.  
      Взмахнув руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, Дин бросился вперед, соскочил со стула и рванул на кухню вслед за Сэмом.  
      Последовавшая водная баталия оставила обоих задыхающимися от хохота.  
  
      Дин вытирался в ванной комнате, когда Сэм, толкнув дверь, вошел и прислонился к косяку.  
      – Берешь у Каса уроки по вторжению в личное пространство? – спросил Дин, скрестив руки на груди и приподняв бровь.  
      Сэм ухмыльнулся и похлопал по дверной раме свернутой в кольцо резиновой трубкой.  
      – Хм… Не припоминаю, чтобы это входило в набор. – Клизма не была любимым кинком Дина, но он готов был смириться с ней ради Сэма.  
      Должно быть, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Сэм прыснул от смеха:  
      – Чувак, все будет не так уж плохо. А кроме того, завтра ты сам скажешь мне спасибо.  
      – Завтра? – переспросил Дин и начал неохотно стягивать влажную одежду.  
      – Не-а. Я тебе не скажу, иначе испорчу сюрприз.  
      Дин пожал плечами. Это было не важно. Это было ради Сэма; ему всего лишь нужно продолжать следовать правилам игры и наслаждаться каждой минутой.  
      – Где мы будем это делать?  
      Сэм, похоже, удивился, что Дин не стал спорить, но быстро оправился и указал на край ванной:  
      – Здесь. Я смогу повесить мешок на крючок для полотенец.  
      – Ладно. – Дин схватил полотенце, которым вытирался, и, свернув, подложил под колени, после чего перегнулся через край ванны. – Я знаю, что у меня превосходная задница, но хватит уже пялиться – действуй.  
      – Командир, тоже мне, – пробормотал Сэм, но Дин слышал, как тот ходит вокруг, подготавливая все для клизмы. В раковину потекла вода – и внезапно Сэм оказался позади него и принялся пропихивать ему в дырку покрытый лубрикантом палец.  
      – Предупреждать же надо! – завопил Дин, шарахнувшись вперед; стальной футляр с лязгом стукнулся о стенку чугунной ванны, а он едва не влетел лицом в раковину.  
      – Так нервничаешь? – поинтересовался Сэм, помогая Дину вернуться в исходную позицию.  
      – А ты бы не нервничал, если бы тебе в задницу собирались залить галлон1 воды? – Дин заерзал, когда Сэм закончил его смазывать и пошел наполнять мешок.  
      – Не галлон. Кварту2, может, две.  
      – Ну да, ну да.  
      На этот раз Сэм его предупредил. И Дин расслабил мышцы, когда Сэм протолкнул внутрь наконечник, соединил его с полным мешком и открыл зажим.  
      Дина всегда пугала первая струйка воды: теплое щекочущее ощущение вызывало во всем теле непроизвольную дрожь. Сэм провел рукой по его спине и заднице. Дин никогда бы не признал это вслух, но такие моменты были одними из его самых любимых – нежные прикосновения Сэма и то, как он заставлял Дина чувствовать себя особенным, как будто он самое важное, что есть на свете. Это было приятным противовесом жаркому-как-грех извращенному сексу, которого он жаждал.  
      Дин уже начал задремывать, когда руки Сэма обхватили его мошонку, и потому не смог сдержать судорожный вдох.  
      – Больно? – с ноткой беспокойства спросил Сэм. – Она выглядит немного опухшей.  
      Дин издал уклончивый горловой рык.  
      – Типа того. В основном она просто стала охренеть какой чувствительной.  
      – Ммммм, – промычал Сэм и быстро сжал его яйца, отчего Дин содрогнулся всем телом. – Дай мне знать, если станет очень плохо. Я о тебе позабочусь.  
      Дин сумел лишь кивнуть, слишком занятый попыткой не застонать. Стенки футляра в бессчетный раз за сегодняшний день стиснули его напряженный член. Еще и недели не прошло, а он уже постоянно возбуждается: каждое прикосновение ткани, каждое ощущение ветерка на коже словно бы посылает импульсы прямиком в его запертый член. Дин боялся представить, что с ним будет через неделю… или две.  
      Но он знал Сэма. И знал, что тот удержит его, что вернет обратно, если Дин слишком отпустит себя и потеряется в их играх. Потому что насколько бы ни было его воздержание подарком Сэму – способом показать, как сильно он доверяет брату, – это также было подарком самому себе, временной свободой от веса на плечах и возможностью уступить контроль и просто быть.  
      Голос Сэма выдернул Дина из вялых размышлений:  
      – Не засыпай пока. Тебе еще предстоит облегчиться. Удержи воду в себе, ладно?  
      – Мммхммм, – был ответ Дина. Он ощутил, как из него вытаскивают наконечник, затем Сэм помог ему подняться и, проводив до туалета, усадил на унитаз.  
      Сэм пробормотал ему в ухо:  
      – Я здесь, Дин, я здесь. Просто отпусти.  
      И Дин так и сделал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня Доби Грея.  
> 1 \- 1 американский галлон = 3,79 л.  
> 2 \- 1 американская кварта = 0,95 л.


	7. Полет на ковре-самолете (7-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: надувная пробка, запрет на оргазм_

      – Мы пойдем на прогулку.  
      Дин отвлекся от последнего выпуска «Автомобиля и водителя»:  
      – Зачем? У нас есть пиво, лубрикант и еда. Чего еще надо?  
      – У тебя искаженные приоритеты, приятель. Определенно первым номером в этом списке должен идти лубрикант.  
      Задумчиво склонив голову, Дин наконец кивнул:  
      – Дельное замечание, но вопрос остается в силе. Что тебе нужно?  
      – Я хочу забрать посылку в Мизуле, – расплывчато ответил Сэм.  
      – В Мизуле? Он же в двух часах езды. Это не может подождать до следующей вылазки за продуктами? – Вообще-то, теперь, подумав об этом, Дин не возражал немного проветриться. Его еще не подмывало поискать охоту, но от постоянного сидения в хижине появилась легкая клаустрофобия. Поездка на детке мигом бы это исправила.  
      – Может… я полагаю, – мрачно сказал Сэм.  
      – Но это порушит твои планы на остаток недели, – закончил за него Дин. Сэм вот уже несколько дней скрытничал, когда Дин пытался заглянуть через его плечо на экран ноута. Дин решил, что тот заказал что-то новенькое.  
      Сэм выглядел смущенным.  
      – Может быть, немного.  
      – И чем ты будешь меня пытать во время нашей краткой поездки? – самодовольно осведомился Дин. Он уже разгадал замысел братца.  
      – Пытать? Никогда, – твердо заявил Сэм. – Это всего лишь самая затяжная прелюдия в мире. Я уже позвонил в комитет Гиннеса. Они готовы обновить свою книгу рекордов в ближайшее время.  
      Дин фыркнул:  
      – В самую точку. – Поднявшись с дивана, он скинул ботинки и расстегнул джинсы.  
      – Что ты делаешь?  
      – Готовлюсь к тому, что ты собираешься со мной сотворить. – Дин оставил штаны валяться на диване и направился в спальню, бросив через плечо: – Учитывая вчерашнюю клизму, мою задницу ожидает нечто странное. – Дин плюхнулся на кровать. – Хотелось бы устроиться поудобнее, пока ты будешь ею заниматься.  
      – Я настолько предсказуем? – поинтересовался Сэм, последовав за ним в спальню.  
      Дин поднял руку и соединил большой и указательный пальцы, оставив между ними зазор не толще волоса:  
      – Чуть-чуть.  
      – Я буду над этим работать, – заявил Сэм, вытаскивая из сумки надувную пробку.  
      – Теория доказана. – Дин усмехнулся и указал на пробку. – Ты засунешь ее в меня, и мы поедем.  
      – Верно, – сказал Сэм, жестом веля Дину перекатиться, чтобы подготовить его задницу для пробки. – Но фокус не в поездке. Фокус в том, что мы будем делать на месте.  
      – И что мы будем делать? – спросил Дин, насаживаясь на пробку, которую Сэм в него вставлял.  
      Сэм запихнул последние несколько дюймов пробки и зловеще ответил:  
      – Увидишь.  
      – Увидишь… – передразнил Дин, однако тут же сорвался на стон, когда Сэм стремительно надул пробку.  
      – Жди здесь, – велел Сэм, похлопав его по заду. – Я собираюсь по-быстрому принять душ.  
  
      Дин практически привык к размеру пробки к тому времени, как Сэм вышел из ванной, но тот не позволил ему заскучать. Два коротких сжатия груши – и Дин застонал от возросшего давления и беспокойно поежился на кровати.  
      Сэм потратил еще несколько минут на то, чтобы вытереться и одеться, затем накачал пробку до упора и отсоединил трубку.  
      Дин чувствовал себя так, словно готов вот-вот взорваться. Давление в животе было огромным, но, слава богу, не болезненным – просто неприятным. Дин медленно перекатился обратно на спину и начал медленно садиться, постанывая всякий раз, как пробка упиралась прямиком в его простату. Это будет еще один длинный день.  
      – Засунь это. – Сэм вынул из кармана пробку для члена и протянул Дину.  
      От постоянной стимуляции член Дина уже сочился смазкой, и Дин точно не хотел провести этот день с влажным пятном на джинсах, так что быстро выполнил приказ.  
      Сэм принес из главной комнаты джинсы и ботинки Дина и оперативно помог тому снова одеться. Дин был рад помощи: нагнуться и завязать шнурки, учитывая пробку, было непосильной задачей.  
  
      Поездка до Мизулы была безжалостна – хотя, к счастью, не так ужасна, как путь до хижины, – но Дин все равно превратился в желе к тому времени, как Сэм припарковал Импалу возле «ФедЭкса»1.  
      Каждая неровность дороги неумолимо прижимала пробку к чувствительной простате Дина: от стимуляции его член набух так сильно, насколько позволяли футляр и пробка для члена. Двойное воздействие заставляло его почти исступленно жаждать любого трения.  
      – Я собираюсь внутрь. Откроешь багажник? – спросил Сэм и выбрался из машины, чтобы забрать свою посылку. Дин последовал за ним куда медленнее, осторожно сдвинув свое трепещущее тело с кресла и со стоном выпрямившись.  
      – Детка, – сказал он, похлопав Импалу по крыше. – Я люблю тебя, но очень не хочу повторения этой поездки – хотя бы какое-то время.  
      Стояние на ногах принесло огромное облегчение, и Дин медленно проковылял к багажнику – как раз когда Сэм вышел в обнимку со здоровенной картонной коробкой.  
      « _Твою ж мать!_ – подумал Дин, подбирая челюсть, – _что за хрень он купил?_ »  
      Сэм лишь одарил его долгим жарким взглядом и усмехнулся.  
      – Иногда размер имеет значение, – съязвил он, засовывая коробку в багажник.  
      – Эй, просто помни: сломаешь – придется купить, – ответил Дин с самоуверенным видом.  
      – Но оно уже мое, – хрипло прошептал Сэм, сжав его ягодицу, отчего пробка слегка шевельнулась.  
      Дин совершенно точно не взвизгнул – неа, такого просто не могло произойти, – и неважно, как бурно Сэм над этим хохотал.  
      – Пошли, старик, – сказал Сэм, когда отдышался. – Я заметил кафе в нескольких кварталах отсюда, давай-ка перекусим.  
      – Конечно, – отозвался Дин, неохотно разворачиваясь к машине.  
      – Может, прогуляемся? Сейчас чертовски теплая погода для этого времени года; немного свежего воздуха нам не повредит, – предложил Сэм, запустив свой щенячий взгляд на полную катушку.  
      – Мне подходит. – Дин испытал недюжинное облегчение, что ему пока не придется снова садиться.  
  
      «Беру свои слова обратно!» – в сотый раз подумал Дин, пока они брели три квартала до кафе. Ходьба была в десять, нет, в тысячу раз хуже езды в автомобиле.  
      После первого квартала он тяжело дышал, каждый шаг толкал массивную пробку так, как машине и не снилось. После второго ему пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не скулить при каждом медленном мучительном шаге. Третий квартал Дин запомнил смутно.  
      Перед кафе Сэм остановил его, положив руку на локоть.  
      – Чувак, притормози на минутку и возьми себя в руки. Они не пустят нас, если ты будешь выглядеть как сейчас.  
      Дин свирепо зыркнул на него, но сделал несколько прерывистых вдохов, пытаясь успокоить свое ставшее сверхчувствительным тело. Обретя в конце концов подобие контроля, он выпрямил спину и повел рукой в сторону двери:  
      – После тебя.  
  
      – С вашим другом все в порядке? – услышал Дин обращенный к Сэму шепот официантки, провожавшей их к кабинке.  
      – С ним все хорошо, – развеял Сэм ее тревоги. – Просто немного переразвлекался прошлой ночью.  
      Официантка кивнула, наградила Дина сочувственной улыбкой и оставила их наедине.  
      Дин осторожно задвинул свое дрожащее тело за столик, издав облегченный вздох, как только уселся и замер. Давление на внутренности возросло, но пока он особо не шевелился, было в основном терпимым.  
      – Ты как, справляешься? – спросил Сэм.  
      Дин поднял глаза и поймал его слегка обеспокоенный взгляд.  
      – Аг… – Дин сделал паузу, чтобы прочистить горло, – ага, я в норме. – Сэм по-прежнему казался взволнованным, так что Дин, поиграв бровями, добавил: – Приятель, если бы не этот проклятый футляр, по пути сюда я бы кончил по меньшей мере дважды. – Он задумчиво хмыкнул. – Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать.  
      Сэм фыркнул и покачал головой, заметно расслабившись от озорного вида Дина.  
      – Ты бесподобен.  
  
      Они почти доели ланч, когда Дин поднял вопрос о коробке, которую получил Сэм, но тот продолжал уклоняться от ответа.  
      – Я тебе не скажу. Не беспокойся, ты лично ознакомишься со всем ее содержимым.  
      – Уверен, что так и будет, – с иронией отозвался Дин, пытаясь вообразить, чем будут заполнены следующие несколько дней.  
      – Пойдем, – сказал Сэм, швырнув на стол несколько купюр, чтобы покрыть счет. – Я хочу вернуться в хижину. Завтра тебе предстоит изнурительный день, поэтому стоит отдохнуть.  
      – В твоих устах это звучит так, словно я буду участвовать в марафоне или что-то вроде этого, – заметил Дин, начав медленно выскальзывать из-за стола.  
      Сцапав его за руку, Сэм вздернул его вверх, и Дин едва сдержал вопль, который вызвала резкая смена позы. Не дав времени привыкнуть, Сэм потянул его на выход и обратно к Импале, задав такой бодрый темп, что Дин подвывал при каждом выдохе.  
      Единственным, что помогало ему переставлять ноги, была надежда, что спустя два часа они снова окажутся в хижине, и он, вполне возможно, избавится от надоевшей пробки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Steppenwolf».
> 
> 1 \- Служба доставки.


	8. Оседлать молнию (8-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: секс-машина, связывание, запрет на оргазм_

      Возможно, Дин не был бы таким уступчивым, уходя вчера из кафе, если б знал, что Сэм вообще не планировал вынимать из него пробку. Когда они накануне возвратились в хижину, и Сэм сказал, что нет, придется подождать до утра, чтобы ее вытащить, потрясенный вид Дина даже вызвал в нем легкий укол вины.  
      Теперь же, когда солнце освещало спальню, Сэм под его рассеянными лучами любовался своим спящим братом. Дин выглядел расслабленным, мирным, каким не бывал годами – каким умел быть до Ада, апокалипсиса и всего, что случилось после. К этому моменту вел долгий путь: им обоим многое нужно было искупить, и восстанавливать былое доверие было тяжело, но в конце концов их отношения стали прочнее, чем когда-либо. Сэм был благодарен, что они достигли этой вершины, благодарен, что сумел вернуть доверие брата, и что Дин позволил Сэму дать ему то, в чем он нуждается.  
      Всю свою жизнь Дин нес на плечах груз ответственности, и если Сэм может забрать себе часть этого груза, хотя бы ненадолго, он сделает это не раздумывая. Полная передача контроля давалась брату нелегко, но ему это было нужно, и сегодня Сэм планировал подтолкнуть Дина за эту грань.  
      Оставив Дина досыпать, Сэм выбрался из кровати и направился в гостиную, где оставил посылку, которую они забрали вчера. Он хотел все распаковать и припрятать до того, как Дин проснется – все, кроме сегодняшней игрушки.  
      К тому времени, как Дин поднялся с постели, Сэм собрал все на полу в гостиной и не сдержал смешок при виде реакции Дина, когда тот обнаружил, что его ждет.  
      – Сэм? – спросил Дин, медленно приближаясь к квадратному предмету. – Это секс-машина?  
      – Мммхммм, – подтвердил Сэм.  
      – Посреди гостиной?  
      – Угу.  
      – И я буду сидеть на этом? – Дин указал на торчащее из машины дилдо.  
      – Нет. – Под вопросительным взглядом брата Сэм залез в коробку и вытащил насадку минимум в два раза больше той, что крепилась к машине. – Ты оседлаешь этот.  
      Округлившиеся глаза Дина были восхитительны. Сэм поднялся, встал рядом с ним и, проведя рукой по его спине вниз до задницы, покрутил так и не вынутую пробку.  
      – Я должен был быть уверен, что ты готов к этому. Растягивал тебя, чтобы быть уверенным, что эта крошка войдет как надо и заполнит тебя.  
      – Боже, Сэм, пожалуйста. Я уже готов. Давай начнем. – Дин практически истекал слюной от одной мысли, но Сэм хотел оттянуть этот момент, намереваясь сперва убедиться, что Дин готов к сегодняшней затее.  
      – Не сейчас, Дин. Мне нужно закончить пару дел, а тебе нужно позавтракать. На игры у нас еще целый день впереди, и поверь мне, это займет вееесь день. – Он грубо поцеловал Дина, и тот одобрительно замычал. Неохотно отодвинувшись, Сэм подтолкнул Дина к кухне. – Иди поешь, тебе надо подкрепить силы.  
  
      Тридцать минут спустя Сэм завязал последний узел, удерживающий Дина на месте, и готов был включить машину. Он проверил манжеты для бедер и распорку, широко раздвинувшую ноги стоящего на коленях Дина, и крепления, соединяющие его запястья и ноги. Убедившись, что все находится точно на своих местах, Сэм схватил Дина за бедра и медленно направил вниз, на огромное дилдо.  
      Дин застонал от этого ощущения, но после надувной пробки он был достаточно разработан, и мышцы не сопротивлялись вторжению.  
      – Мммать, – прошипел Дин, приняв игрушку до основания. – Кажется, оно больше, чем пробка.  
      – Возможно, немного, – ответил Сэм и обвел пальцем растянутую кожу вокруг дилдо, заставив Дина беспокойно шевельнуться. – Здесь полдюжины разных режимов. Почему бы нам не попробовать рандом и не посмотреть, что получится?  
      – Ладнгххххххах… – перешедший-в-стон-ответ Дина растворился во всхлипах, когда врубилась вибрация, распространившаяся не только в дилдо, но и на платформу, к которой были прижаты его переполненные яйца. Сэм встал на колени перед братом и, потянув его голову вверх, толкнулся языком глубоко в его рот, ловя каждый рваный выдох и смакуя вкус губ.  
      Сэм отстранился, чтобы полюбоваться раскрасневшимся лицом Дина, его затуманившимися глазами и припухшими от поцелуя губами. Это было поразительно – прошло всего несколько минут, а Дин выглядел так, словно его трахали часами. Сэм не мог дождаться возможности посмотреть, как он будет выглядеть через час-другой.  
      Сэм последний раз погладил Дина по лицу, затем поднялся и, обогнув его содрогающееся тело, направился к креслу, которое поставил вне поля зрения брата. Он уселся в него с книгой, но знал, что вряд ли та его особо заинтересует – его внимание будет направлено на нечто в несколько раз более увлекательное.  
  
      Книга была позабыта; Сэма был целиком поглощен зрелищем брата, корчившегося и извивавшегося, пока машина безжалостно атаковала его тело, попеременно включая у глубоко погруженного в него дилдо режимы вибрации, толчков и вращения.  
      Дин выгнул спину, насколько позволяли путы; жилы на его шее и плечах натянулись от напряжения стальными канатами; голова была запрокинута, рот раскрыт в бессловесном крике. Он давно утратил способность к связной речи.  
      Когда машина переключилась с медленного вращения на низкое гудящее вибрирование, Сэм встал и обошел брата по кругу; от него не укрылись ни покрасневшая потная кожа, ни возбужденный, истекающий смазкой член.  
      – Дин, – прошептал Сэм. – Ты со мной?  
      Дин вздрогнул, но медленно перекатил голову вперед и уставился на Сэма полными вожделения глазами.  
      – Сссэм. П-прошу… мне нужно, нужно, нужно… прошу…  
      – Что? Что тебе нужно, Дин? – спросил Сэм, проведя рукой по влажным волосам Дина.  
      В ответ Дин заскулил.  
      – Ты должен сказать мне. Ты хочешь кончить? – Дин начал было кивать, но Сэм удержал его голову. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул твой рот? Заполнил тебя с обоих концов, кончил тебе в глотку, пока этот гигантский пластиковый член вбивается в твою задницу?  
      Казалось, Дин разрывался между желаниями своего тела и желанием доставить удовольствие Сэму, но машина выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы переключиться с медленной вибрации на мощные резкие толчки, исторгнувшие из Дина крик:  
      – Трахни меня, трахни мой рот, Сэм, используй меня!  
      И разве мог Сэм ему отказать?  
      Несколько сводящих с ума секунд Сэм возился с пуговицей на джинсах. Наконец высвободив свой пульсирующий член, он встал между раздвинутых ног Дина; носа его ботинок упирались в распорку.  
      Дин медленно пробежался языком по своим искусанным заалевшим губам, потом наклонился вперед и провел им по всей длине сэмова члена, остановившись на самом кончике, чтобы облизать головку.  
      – Прошу, Сэм. Трахни меня. Хочу тебя попробовать, – взмолился Дин и сомкнул губы вокруг головки.  
      – О боже, – простонал Сэм, толкнувшись бедрами навстречу влажной тесноте рта. Он сомневался, что долго продержится, но хотел использовать отпущенное время по максимуму. Сэм запустил пальцы в волосы за ушами Дина и притянул того ближе, пока его изнывающий член не уперся в заднюю стенку глотки. Пять толчков – и сжавшаяся вокруг головки глотка Дина заставила Сэма содрогнуться и излиться в жаркую влажную глубину.  
      Когда он пришел в себя, то выключил машину носом ботинка и, ощутив вздох Дина вокруг своего члена, отстранился.  
      Сэм снял путы с запястий и ног Дина и подхватил того подмышки.  
      – Ну-ка, давай тебя поднимем.  
      Дин почти встал, когда его колени подломились, и Сэм притянул его ближе, чтобы удержать на ногах. Он дал Дину пару секунд, чтобы обрести равновесие, после чего повел его к кровати.  
      – Еще несколько шагов, и сможешь вздремнуть.  
      – Звучит потрясающе, – хрипло ответил Дин, и Сэм уложил его набок.  
      Сам он устроился рядом и прижал брата к себе, обняв его рукой за талию.  
      – Сэм? – сонно позвал Дин. – Ты можешь завтра оставить мой зад в покое?  
      Сэм хихикнул:  
      – Без проблем, твой зад будет в полной безопасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Metallica».


	9. Город свингеров (9-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: зажимы для сосков, запрет на оргазм_

      Дин сидел, развалившись на диване, и смотрел кино, когда Сэм внезапно плюхнулся ему на колени, оседлав бедра. Он провел руками вверх по груди Дина, комкая и задирая поношенную футболку, и потянулся вперед, чтобы медленно и нежно поцеловать. Дин задохнулся, когда Сэм слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу и скользнул языком глубоко в его приоткрытый рот. С той же страстью отвечая на поцелуй, Дин схватил Сэма за бедра, лаская мягкую кожу большими пальцами, и притянул его ближе.  
      Руки Сэма поднялись по груди Дина еще выше, нашли соски и, обведя покрытую пупырышками кожу, резко за них дернули. Дин зашипел от смеси боли и удовольствия, выгнувшись над спинкой дивана, и запрокинул голову назад, отстраняясь от Сэма.  
      – Снимай, – потребовал Сэм, потянув за футболку Дина, и тот неуклюже повиновался.  
      Футболка была отброшена; Сэм наклонился и сомкнул губы вокруг левого соска, попеременно вылизывая и прикусывая, пока Дин под ним не начал извиваться и ловить ртом воздух. Сэм проложил дорожку поцелуев до правого соска и напал уже на него.  
      Дин не заметил, как правая рука Сэма убралась с его ребер, пока не ощутил резкий укус чего-то металлического, сжавшегося на его левом соске.  
      – Аарргх, – взвыл он, скрутившись от боли, и Сэм в утешение принялся ласкать губами жестоко стиснутый бугорок.  
      Второй зажим уже не застал Дина врасплох, и он лишь слегка всхлипнул от укола.  
      – Блядь, блядь, блядь, – бормотал он, пока Сэм еще несколько минут продолжал вылизывать саднящие соски. Потом Сэм выпрямился и щелкнул пальцем по одному из них.  
      Дин упер подбородок в грудь и посмотрел на багровую плоть, стиснутую сверкающими зажимами.  
      – Ой?  
      Сэм наклонил голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд.  
      – Это был вопрос? – Он ухмыльнулся.  
      – Умммм, – ответил Дин с похотливой улыбкой. – Не уверен.  
      Громко расхохотавшись, Сэм принялся обводить терзаемую плоть мягкими кругами.  
      – Мне всегда нравилось, насколько чувствительные у тебя соски. Напрягаются от легчайшего прикосновения, от малейшего ветерка. – Он нежно подул вдоль груди Дина, и тот снова со стоном выгнулся. – И вот это, – сказал Сэм, вынув из кармана цепочку, – это будет тянуть, и дергать, и колыхаться при каждом твоем вдохе и выдохе, при каждом движении.  
      Сэм прицепил конец цепочки к одному из зажимов и отпустил ее, позволив соскользнуть вниз по груди Дина, сделав паузу, только чтобы расстегнуть его джинсы и спустить их пониже запертого члена. Цепочка была достаточно тонкой, чтобы ее можно было просунуть сквозь дужку замка, поднять обратно и закрепить на втором зажиме.  
      Сэм снова надел на Дина джинсы и застегнул их поверх цепочки, перед тем как соскользнуть с коленей. Он просунул пальцы под цепочку и потянул. Дин осознал, что либо ему придется вслед за Сэмом слезть с дивана, либо он рискует сорвать зажимы – опыт, который он совсем не хотел переживать.  
      Медленно встав, Дин осторожно выпрямился, насколько позволяла цепочка, и протяжно выдохнул, когда оказалось, что он стоит практически вертикально.  
      Сэм обнял Дина, притиснув ближе, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй – и Дин вскрикнул ему в рот, когда его спина выгнулась, а цепочка туго натянулась.  
      – Прости, не смог удержаться, – сказал Сэм извиняющимся тоном и отошел к шкафу, где хранились инструменты. – Нам нужно кое над чем потрудиться в хижине. Я заметил, что в некоторых окнах отвалился уплотнитель. Из них стало поддувать, а я бы не хотел провести остаток декабря под сквозняком при минусовой температуре.  
      – Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе починить окна в таком виде? – Дин обвел себя рукой от груди до паха.  
      – Ну, ты можешь снова одеться. Все равно иначе ты будешь меня отвлекать, – ответил Сэм, протягивая Дину футболку. – И не беспокойся, ты можешь заняться окнами внизу, они поменьше.  
      – Говнюк, – пробормотал Дин, встряхнув футболку и попытавшись ее надеть. Вскоре он осознал, что это легче сказать, чем сделать. Малейшее поднятие руки, всего на несколько дюймов, приводило к тому, что цепочка натягивалась и дергала его сверхчувствительные соски, так что в итоге Дину пришлось согнуться, чтобы просунуть в футболку руки и голову.  
      Когда он выпрямился, ткань проехалась по нежной коже, сорвав с его губ очередной стон. Этот день будет очень, очень долгим.  
  
      Как Дин и подозревал, каждое перемещение руки, каждый поворот торса, когда он соскребал замазку со стекла, отдавались от саднящей груди прямиком в стиснутый член. После первой же створки Дин дышал так тяжело, будто пробежал марафон, и едва мог припомнить, как закончил оставшиеся.  
      Его чувствительность повысилась настолько, что, когда Сэм положил руку ему на плечо, от прикосновения у Дина подогнулись колени. Он ощутил, как ногти Сэма оцарапали кожу его рук, когда тот поймал его и удерживал, пока Дин пытался устоять на ногах; Сэм усадил его на диван, а Дин этого даже не заметил.  
      – Легче, легче, – пробормотал Сэм, положив руку ему на загривок. – Наклонись вперед.  
      Скольжение ткани по спине вызвало у Дина гортанный стон, когда Сэм потянул его футболку вверх через голову, а потом – осторожно – вниз через руки.  
      – Откинься назад, – Сэм прислонил его к спинке дивана, но Дин продолжал сутулиться, чтобы уменьшить натяжение цепочки. – Все хорошо, хорошо. Я сейчас их сниму. – Сэм легонько схватился за зажимы, и Дин протяжно заскулил от этого прикосновения. – Секундочку, почти готово, – утешил его Сэм и открыл защелки. Зажимы разом соскочили.  
      Дин задохнулся от внезапно исчезнувшего давления и издал вздох облегчения, миг спустя превратившийся в стон, когда кровь вновь прилила к коже. Он опять согнулся, и Сэм обхватил рукой его спину, поддерживая, пока Дин практически рыдал ему в плечо.  
      – Все нормально, с тобой все хорошо, – прошептал Сэм ему в самое ухо; Дин перевел дух, и ощущение, что в соски воткнулись тысячи иголок, начало пропадать.  
      – Господи, – хрипло проговорил он, когда обрел дар речи, снова откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза рукой.  
      – Как ты? – спросил Сэм, положив руку ему на колено и нежно сжав.  
      Дин приподнял руку на несколько дюймов, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма.  
      – Чувак, это было чертовски интенсивно. Я даже не могу описать. – Он уронил руку на диван и оглядел едва видимую в сумерках комнату. – Который час? – поинтересовался он. Когда они начали, был час дня.  
      – Около пяти вечера, – ответил Сэм, по-прежнему поглаживая колено Дина. – Через несколько минут я организую нам обед.  
      Дин был потрясен – почти четыре часа. Он полагал, что прошло полчаса, может, минут сорок. Дин перевел взгляд на окно, над которым трудился: это не должно было занять столько времени.  
      – Я помыл остальные окна и обновил уплотнение, а твои я доделаю попозже, вечером.  
      – Что? – рассеянно спросил Дин. Он на несколько часов потерялся в собственных мыслях и теперь с испугом осознавал, что на самом деле ему все равно.  
      – Приятель, ты в норме? – спросил Сэм, нахмурившись.  
      – Аг… – Дин прочистил горло. – Ага, в норме. – И на сей раз это не было ложью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Стив Миллер Бэнд».


	10. Когда плеть опускается (10-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: порка (плеть-многохвостка, или флоггер), запрет на оргазм_

      – Сэм? – позвал Дин из спальни.  
      – Да? – крикнул тот в ответ.  
      – Можешь подойти?  
      – Конечно, погоди секунду, – отозвался Сэм, свернул окно браузера и закрыл ноутбук. – В чем дело? – спросил он, прислонившись к косяку. Дин поставил сумку на кровать и увлеченно рылся в ней.  
      Дин развернулся к Сэму.  
      – Мне любопытно, можешь ли ты сделать для меня кое-что.  
      – Да, само собой. Что угодно, – ответил Сэм.  
      – Я… я хочу… – Дин заколебался и отвернулся.  
      – Старик, все нормально, просто попроси. – Сэм не сумел проигнорировать скрутившую внутренности тревогу. Что могло настолько выбить Дина из колеи?  
      Дин сунулся в сумку и вытащил нечто, похожее на полоски кожи с узелками. Сэм пораженно вытаращился, сообразив, что это такое.  
      Дин снова развернулся к нему лицом, пропуская кожаные ленты между пальцами. Сэм с трудом поднял глаза от плетки, чтобы посмотреть на брата, но в итоге все же оторвал взгляд.  
      – Можно? – спросил Сэм, протягивая руку.  
      Дин отрывисто кивнул и протянул ему плеть.  
      Сэм благоговейно принял ее, обернув пальцы вокруг рукоятки и проведя другой рукой по шелковистой коже восхищаясь тем, как что-то настолько мягкое может причинить боль.  
      – Не испробуешь ее на мне? – попросил Дин едва ли не застенчиво.  
      – Уверен? – невольно вырвалось у Сэма.  
      – Ты не обязан. – Дин тут же пошел на попятный, явно намереваясь забрать плеть обратно.  
      – Нет. Я хочу, – ответил Сэм. – Просто я не думал, что ты вообще можешь этого желать. Ну, знаешь, после Ада, – неловко закончил он.  
      Дин провел рукой по лицу и расправил плечи.  
      – Иногда… Иногда я словно теряю опору, и мне необходимо напоминать себе, что боль здесь не такая, как боль там.  
      – Как ты и сказал на том складе, когда мне мерещился Люцифер.  
      Дин коротко кивнул.  
      – Это мой выбор. Боль, которую выбираю я. Не то, что мне навязывают насильно, от чего я не могу убежать.  
      – Я понял. – И так оно и было: Сэм знал все об отчаянном желании найти способ отличать реальность от кошмаров. – Если мы собираемся это делать, я должен четко знать, как далеко мне можно зайти. И, думаю, тебе надо придумать стоп-слово.  
      – Сэм, мне не нужно…  
      Сэм поднял руку, обрывая Дина.  
      – Дин, я никогда не делал этого раньше. Я не вполне уверен, как далеко следует тебя завести. Мне нужно знать, что ты остановишь меня прежде, чем я зайду слишком далеко.  
      Долгое мгновение Дин изучал лицо Сэма, потом выпятил подбородок.  
      – Красный, – сказал он.  
      Сэм мысленно вздохнул от облегчения – Дин не стал с ним спорить насчет этого. Чтобы снизить напряжение, он спросил:  
      – Уверен, что не хочешь выбрать что-нибудь более креативное? «Красный» типа скучно, тебе не кажется?  
      Дин слегка расслабился и, чуть улыбнувшись, пожал плечами:  
      – Что я могу сказать? Люблю классику.  
      Сэм фыркнул:  
      – Это точно.  
      – Итак, – сказал Дин, хлопнув в ладоши. – Где ты хочешь это сделать?  
      Сэм обвел комнату взглядом, прикидывая, как будет лучше всего.  
      – Ты можешь лечь на кровать или встать в дверном проеме и держаться за раму.  
      – Хммм. – Дин подумал и начал раздеваться. – Как насчет кровати?  
      – Слава богу! – насмешливо воскликнул Сэм. – Мне чертовски не хотелось буксировать твою толстую жопу до кровати, когда мы закончим.  
      – Мудила. Я – сплошные мускулы, и ты это знаешь, – прорычал Дин, опускаясь на кровать, но Сэм успел поймать быстро скрывшуюся в подушке ухмылку.  
      Сэм встал рядом с братом и положил руку ему на плечо.  
      – Итак… Где моя граница?  
      – Бей не до крови. Это слишком грязно и слишком долго заживает. – Сэм облегченно вздохнул. Он бы не смог этого сделать, даже если бы Дин попросил. – Зато синяки меня устраивают. Я не возражаю, если они продержаться какое-то время – как напоминание.  
      – Ладно. Это я могу, – заверил Сэм, напоследок похлопав Дина по плечу, и занял удобное место.  
      Первые несколько ударов были легкими, почти робкими, пока Сэм привыкал к весу и размеру плети.  
      – Ну же, Сэм. Хватит ходить вокруг да около, – велел Дин.  
      Сэм не ответил – просто сильнее взмахнул плетью.  
      Начав с плеч Дина, Сэм спустился вниз по спине на задницу, сдерживаясь лишь на ударах, которые приходились над почками. Дин ерзал по кровати, и сперва Сэм думал, что это от боли, но вскоре понял, что Дин трахает матрас, пытаясь тереться скованным членом.  
      Поднимаясь по спине обратно, Сэм работал уже более уверенно, кладя плеть поверх свежих отметин, добавляя новые полосы. Кожа Дина стала вишнево-красной, и Сэм знал, что назавтра там проявятся синяки – как Дин и хотел.  
      На последних ударах Сэм осторожно наблюдал за братом. Тот практически не шевелился; его глаза остекленели. Дин выглядел кайфующим и безмятежным. Сэм положил плеть и запустил пальцы во влажные волосы на затылке Дина – и тот едва не замурлыкал, подставляя голову под руку.  
      – Ты отлично справился, приятель, – тихо проговорил Сэм. – Правда отлично. Я сейчас вернусь. Не двигайся.  
      – Ммммм, – промямлил Дин в ответ, и Сэм пошел в ванную. Он пустил холодную воду и смочил пару полотенец.  
      Дин зашипел, когда Сэм обернул его спину холодными полотенцами, потом вздохнул – ледяная вода остудила горящие следы от плети.  
      – Ты в порядке? – спросил Сэм, вытянувшись рядом с ним на своей половине кровати.  
      – Просто замечательно. Спасибо, Сэмми, – пробормотал Дин в подушку.  
      Сэм придвинулся поближе к брату, но так, чтобы не потревожить спину, перекинул ногу через лодыжку Дина и обнял его за шею.  
      – Всегда пожалуйста, Дин.  
      Тот вытащил руку из-под подушки и пожал ладонь Сэма; секунду спустя оба уже спали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «The Rolling Stones».


	11. Карьера Зла (11-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: ролевые игры, секс-клуб, запрет на оргазм_

      Дин резко вздрогнул и проснулся; зрение было слишком нечетким, чтобы сосредоточиться на обстановке. Он лежал под одеялом на заднем сидении едущей машины – его машины, внезапно сообразил Дин. С хрена ли он валяется на заднем сидении своей детки и как тут оказался?  
      Дин прислушался к своим ощущениям. Хотя его немного вело, по-видимому, ранен он не был – а это было единственным, что могло загнать его на заднее сидение. Попытавшись вытащить из-под себя руки, чтобы подняться, Дин обнаружил новую проблему. Его руки были связаны за спиной, и по давлению на горло он понял, что те соединены с ошейником, который он теперь чувствовал на своей шее.  
      Чуть пошевелившись, чтобы проверить, насколько он вообще может двигаться, Дин выяснил, что его руки – не единственная скованная кожей и цепями часть тела. Вокруг бедер тоже были кожаные ремни, а когда он напряг мускулы, то ощутил, как в заднице сместилась пробка. И в члене была пробка.  
      – Проснулся наконец? – донесся с переднего сидения голос Сэма. – Я уж заволновался, что ты проспишь все веселье.  
      Дин напрягся. Голос Сэма звучал неправильно: он был глубже, грубее и без насмешливых ноток, которые он подпускал во время игры.  
      – С’мми? Чт’ происх’дит? – невнятно спросил Дин – язык ему пока не повиновался.  
      – Сэмми сейчас здесь нет. Думаю, я должен сказать ему спасибо за все эти чудесные аксессуары, которые у него завалялись. Сегодня мы развлечемся на полную катушку.  
      – Ты, ублюдок! Что ты сделал с моим братом?! – Дин снова задергался в путах, но те держали крепко, а его лодыжки были стреножены и привязаны к ручке дверцы, не давая упереться.  
      – С ним все будет в порядке… если ты сегодня будешь хорошо себя вести.  
      – Я тебя на тряпки порву, если ты…  
      – Расслабься. Я уже сказал, что все будет в порядке, если этим вечером ты будешь выполнять каждый мой приказ, каждое требование. Если нет… ну, не думаю, что тебе это понравится.  
      Дин замер. Он не мог освободиться от пут без ножа или отмычки, а учитывая его наготу, вряд ли он их где-нибудь достанет. Ему придется выждать немного и улучить момент для побега.  
      Судя по периодическим остановкам, они были в каком-то городе, и продолжали ехать, пока не затормозили возле бетонной постройки, похожей на многоэтажную стоянку.  
      – Держи рот на замке, если не хочешь нажить неприятностей себе и брату, – прорычало существо в теле Сэма. Дин не ответил, и оно требовательно спросило: – Ты слышал?  
      – Да, – процедил Дин сквозь зубы.  
      – Хорошо. –Существо опустило окно со стороны поста охраны.  
      – Ваше приглашение? – спросил охранник, и существо в Сэме протянуло ему карточку с золотым обрезом.  
      Охранник просканировал карточку и вернул ее.  
      – Следуйте за указателями на ВИП-стоянку, мистер Вессон. Приятного вечера.  
      – Спасибо. Так и будет, – протянуло существо и поехало на стоянку. – Помни, – сказало оно Дину, – делай все, как я велю, и все будет в порядке.  
      Оно обошло машину и открыло заднюю дверцу. Ноги Дина все еще были привязаны к ручке и потому выпрямились, а он растянулся на сидении, зашипев, когда голая кожа проехалась по обшивке.  
      – Не шевелись, – приказало существо, вытаскивая зловещего вида нож и перерезая веревки на ногах Дина. Потом, спрятав нож в ножны, оно схватило Дина подмышки, вытащило его из автомобиля и впечатало спиной в бетонную опору гаража.  
      Дин стукнулся затылком об опору и на миг выпал из реальности. Существо воспользовалось этим, одной рукой схватив его за горло, а другой достав кляп с кольцом и вставкой в виде члена и успев сунуть его Дину в рот, прежде чем тот пришел в себя.  
      Существо двумя пальцами подцепило ошейник и потянуло голову Дина вперед, чтобы добраться до пряжки кляпа и навесить на нее замок.  
      – Вот так, – сказало оно, коротко кивнув, и одобрительно оглядело связанного и заполненного с обоих концов Дина. – Теперь ты не сможешь попросить о помощи. В любом случае тебе бы никто не поверил – любой скажет, что ты просто создан для всего этого.  
      Дин протестующе замотал головой, когда существо прицепило к D-образному кольцу на ошейнике поводок и потянуло. Дин, спотыкаясь, побрел ко входу в секс-клуб, как он теперь сообразил, – очень эксклюзивному, с охраной и специальными приглашениями. Он увидел толкущихся возле входа клиентов; некоторые домы в последний раз подгоняли ошейники, обвязки и наручники своих сабов, прежде чем войти в клуб.  
      Не обращая ни на кого внимания, существо протащило Дина через резные двери в приглушенный свет и пульсирующую басами музыку клуба.  
      На Дина обрушились запахи и звуки секса; всюду были развешаны экраны, на которых мелькали извивающиеся тела; на приподнятой платформе женщина хлестала своего саба, привязанного к растяжке в форме андреевского креста; на одном из бесчисленных мягких кожаных диванчиков трахалась какая-то парочка; еще один саб был привязан к скамейке для порки, позади которой выстроилась очередь желающих оттрахать его задницу.  
      Дин уже тяжело дышал сквозь кляп, когда его поволокли дальше в зал – он понятия не имел, что его ждет сегодня вечером, и это его тревожило. Наконец они остановились у свободного дивана; существо в теле Сэма уселось на плюшевое сидение, притянуло Дина к себе на колени и широко раздвинуло его ноги.  
      Лицо Дина запылало – он осознал, что выставлен на всеобщее обозрение: каждый мог видеть его скованный член и заткнутую пробкой задницу. Дин попытался развернуться, но его талию обвила крепкая рука; другой рукой существо нащупала сосок Дина и резко ущипнуло.  
      – Следи за поведением, – рыкнув, предупредило оно, и Дин замер. Оно сильнее сжало сосок, и Дин со стоном согнулся. – Понял? – спросило оно, и Дин дернул головой вверх-вниз. – Хорошо, – сказало существо, отпустив наконец покрасневший бугорок.  
      Другой рукой оно нашло второй сосок, и Дин напрягся в ожидании боли, но вместо этого существо медленно покручивало и дразнило его, пока Дин не начал извиваться от возбуждения. Свободная рука существа проползла вверх по его бедру до паха, подхватила его тяжелые яйца и принялась перекатывать их в ладони.  
      Дина трясло – одновременная стимуляция сосков и яиц быстро превратилась в невыносимую, доводя его до исступления невозможностью получить разрядку.  
      – У тебя очень отзывчивый саб, – сообщил похотливый женский голос, и Дин, с трудом открыв глаза, увидел высокую брюнетку в кожаном мини-платье и туфлях на опасно высокой шпильке.  
      – Так и есть, – ответило существо, дернув за сосок Дина еще раз. Тот застонал сквозь кляп и откинул голову ему на плечо.  
      – Он чертовски красив. Ты собираешься поделиться им сегодня? – промурлыкала женщина, и Дин застыл в ожидании ответа.  
      – Хммм. Заманчиво, но у него воздержание. Он был очень, очень плохим мальчиком. – Существо потянуло за футляр, сковывающий член Дина, отчего кольцо на мошонке врезалось в чувствительные яйца, и Дин вскрикнул.  
      – Очень жаль, – надулась женщина, не обращая внимания на вопли Дина. – Если передумаешь насчет того, чтобы поделиться…  
      – Тебе первой дам знать, – закончило существо с усмешкой, и женщина удалилась.  
      Закончив массировать яйца Дина, существо прошептало ему на ухо:  
      – Совсем забыл упомянуть… – Дин замер, и оно, опустив руку, нажало на ремешок между его ног и подвигало пробку под ним, – это не просто пробка…  
      Тихое гудение, отдавшееся в простате, быстро выросло до яростного жужжания, и эта безжалостная атака вырвала у Дина мучительный крик.  
      – Это вибратор, и он будет работать всю ночь напролет, – закончило существо.  
      Дин выгнулся в своих путах, как натянутый лук.  
  
      Кажется, целую вечность спустя существо столкнуло Дина на пол между своими коленями и расстегнуло джинсы, вытащив свой набухший член и медленно его огладив.  
      – Спорю, ты изнемогаешь от возбуждения. Ты бы позволил любому в этом клубе оттрахать себя прямо сейчас, если бы не пояс верности, который не дает тебе кончить. Правда ведь?  
      В ответ Дин всхлипнул и попытался потереться о ногу существа, отчаянно ища хоть какое-то подобие ощущений для своего зажатого члена.  
      Существо схватило Дина за волосы и запрокинуло его голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.  
      – Ты не избавишься от этого пояса, и вибратор не выключится, но кое-что я тебе дам. – Оно вынуло из кляпа вставку и натянуло голову Дина на свой напряженный член, простонав: – Как же горячо.  
      Несколько томительных минут существо лениво трахало Дина в рот, после чего остановило проходящего мимо официанта.  
      – Отдельный кабинет, – потребовало оно.  
      – Дальше по коридору, сэр, комната одиннадцать должна быть свободна, – ответил официант, указав на коридор, и, задержав на них взгляд, пошел дальше.  
      Существо оттолкнуло Дина от своего истекающего смазкой члена и, не дав себе труда застегнуть джинсы, встало.  
      – Идем. – Оно дернуло за поводок, и Дин забарахтался, едва сумев подняться со связанными руками; его тело дрожало от желания.  
      Существо нетерпеливо схватило Дина за руку и потащило его по коридору в кабинет.  
      Захлопнув за собой дверь, оно развернуло Дина и прижало к стене.  
      – Думаю, мы достигли кульминации сегодняшнего вечера.  
      У Дина ушло несколько секунд, чтобы вникнуть в смысл сказанных слов, но как только это произошло, он тут же начал действовать. Быстро найдя рычажок быстрого открывания, он стряхнул наручники и толкнул Сэма к кровати, целиком занимавшей одну из стен комнаты. Они добрались до края кровати и рухнули на нее; Дин не умолкая бубнил «снимай, снимай» сквозь кляп.  
      Сэм послушно вынул ключ из кармана, отпер кольцо-кляп и вытащил его изо рта Дина.  
      Дин сделал глубокий вдох, облизал губы и, наклонившись, атаковал рот Сэма.  
      – О. Боже. Мой, – шептал он между поцелуями. – Меня дико заводит, когда ты изображаешь плохого парня. Безумно тебя хочу. Дай отсосать тебе. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу.  
      – Действуй, – простонал Сэм, и Дин скользнул по кровати вниз, чтобы заглотить его налитой член. Дин замычал и насадился ртом до самого основания, потом поднялся обратно до головки, обхватил ее губами и начал усердно сосать.  
      Сэм кончил, выкрикивая имя Дина, выгибаясь в жар его рта, и Дин проглотил все до капли.  
      Выпустив член из губ, Дин прополз по кровати вверх и прижался к груди брата. Должно быть, Сэм услышал жужжание до сих пор работающего вибратора, потому что не успел еще Дин заикнуться об этом, как Сэм пробормотал «блядь» и зашарил вокруг в поисках пульта.  
      Вздохнув, когда жужжание прекратилось, Дин хихикнул:  
      – Только ты мог использовать «кульминацию» как стоп-слово для окончания игры.  
      Сэм притянул его ближе.  
      – Это должно было быть что-то, что я не скажу по случайности.  
      – Верно. И все же я думал, что по плану игра закончится, только когда мы вернемся в хижину.  
      Сэм нахмурился:  
      – Это казалось неправильным. Я хотел, чтобы тебя трахнул я сам, а не я, притворяющийся кем-то другим.  
      Дин некоторое время изучал его лицо, после чего с улыбкой согласился:  
      – Я тоже этого хотел.  
      Они лежали, отдыхая, когда Дину пришла в голову одна мысль.  
      – Сэм? – спросил он. – Как ты умудрился меня вырубить и засунуть в автомобиль?  
      Тот ухмыльнулся:  
      – Я раскрошил снотворное и подмешал тебе в ланч. Дал поспать, пока не пришло время скрутить тебя и отправляться в дорогу, потом отнес твою ленивую задницу в машину. Остальное ты знаешь.  
      Дин скептически посмотрел на Сэма:  
      – И что бы ты делал, если бы тебя тормознул патрульный? С обдолбаным голым мужиком на заднем сидении?  
      – Я был осторожен. Плюс ты был прикрыт одеялом; я просто заботился о своем бедном похмельном братишке, – ответил тот с обиженным вздохом.  
      – Ишь ты, какой умник выискался, – хмыкнул Дин, шлепнув Сэма по животу.  
      – Ай! – воскликнул Сэм, но его широкая улыбка говорила сама за себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Blue Oyster Cult».


	12. Медленная езда (12-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинк: объятия_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** Salihe вчера была плохой девочкой, так что вот, получите немного флаффа! ♥

      Сэму было тепло – почти жарко, – когда он проснулся и заморгал под тусклым светом позднего утра. Он зевнул и начал потягиваться, но его остановила рука, крепко державшая его поперек груди. Повернув голову, Сэм уткнулся в макушку брата.  
      Дин развалился на нем: рукой обнимал за талию, голову пристроил на плече, а ногой обвил ноги Сэма, словно паукообразная обезьяна или какой-нибудь осьминог. Сэм сонно улыбнулся, когда Дин прижался ближе, облапив его еще сильнее. Определенно, милый и ласковый, как обезьянка; не то чтобы Сэм когда-либо осмелился бы это озвучить – жизнь была ему пока еще дорога.  
      Сэм тихонько рассмеялся, сам обнял Дина сильнее и снова заснул.  
  
      В следующий раз, когда Сэм заворочался, просыпаясь, уже он изображал из себя обезьяну. Он свернулся вокруг Дина, и спина и задница брата были крепко притиснуты к его груди и паху. Наполовину вставший член Сэма заинтересованно дернулся, когда тот осознал, что этот самый член удобно пристроился между ягодиц Дина.  
      Сэм вдохнул запах Дина: ароматы мыла и геля для волос смешались с порохом, дымом и кожей. Дин пах домом. Окутанный уютным запахом, Сэм принялся нацеловывать его кожу, начав за ухом Дина и продолжив вниз по шее и на плечо.  
      Своим полностью твердым членом Сэм медленно потерся о подтянутый зад Дина и застонал, поняв, что тот все еще смазан и раскрыт после прошлой ночи, когда они, вернувшись из клуба, занялись сексом. Сэм отодвигал бедра, пока головка его члена не уперлась в анус Дина, а потом начал медленно пропихивать ее внутрь мелкими, прерывистыми толчками. Он уже наполовину протиснулся, когда ощутил, как напряглись мышцы Дина – тот тоже проснулся.  
      Сэм прижал губы к шее Дина и стал покусывать и вылизывать мягкую кожу. Дин расслабил мышцы и подался бедрами навстречу Сэму. Он удовлетворенно замычал, когда Сэм вошел полностью и неспешно задвигался.  
      Дин наполовину развернулся и поймал рот Сэма в долгий ленивый поцелуй. Он дразнил и посасывал язык Сэма, и, отстранившись, они еще долго хватали воздух припухшими губами.  
      Сэм медленно вышел из Дина, пока внутри не осталась лишь одна головка его пульсирующего члена, после чего так же неторопливо вошел обратно. Он задал размеренный темп, а Дин отвел руку назад и, ухватив Сэма за бедро, притягивал его ближе при каждом толчке.  
      Сэм качнулся вперед последний раз и излился. Единственным звуком, наполнявшим спальню, стало их тяжелое дыхание.  
      Сон настиг их еще до того, как Сэм успел вытащить член.  
  
      Проснувшись в третий раз, Сэм обнаружил пустую кровать.  
      Нахмурившись, он приподнялся на локте и оглядел комнату. Наконец, услышав, как брат возится на кухне, он позвал:  
      – Дин?  
      – Вернусь через минуту, – донесся оттуда сердитый ответ.  
      Сэм снова улегся и, закинув руки за голову, с удовольствием потянулся.  
      – Ммммм, – сказал Дин, входя. – Выглядит аппетитно. А я умираю с голоду.  
      Сэм приоткрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся:  
      – Думаю, тебе и этого хватит.  
      Дин держал в руках тарелку, нагруженную сэндвичами и парой яблок, а локтем прижимал к себе несколько бутылок с содовой.  
      – Может, оставлю на десерт, – съязвил он, его улыбка превратилась в дьявольскую усмешку, и он вывалил все, кроме сэндвичей, на голую грудь Сэма.  
      – Твою ж мать! – завопил Сэм, когда ледяные бутылки коснулись его теплой со сна кожи. Он схватился было за подушку, но Дин выставил перед собой тарелку.  
      – Если хочешь есть, тебе лучше передумать, – предостерег он.  
      У Сэма заурчало в животе, и голод победил жажду мщения. На данный момент.  
      – Давай сюда, – потребовал он, протянув руку к тарелке.  
      Дин с опаской взглянул на него, пытаясь сообразить, в чем подвох, но, в итоге все же расстался с тарелкой и нырнул обратно под одеяло, рядом с Сэмом. Он нагнулся и схватил ноут:  
      – Киношку?  
      – Конечно, – пробубнил Сэм с набитым ветчиной и сыром ртом.  
      Дин завел фильм и положил ноутбук подальше на ноги Сэма. Потом схватил свой сэндвич и пристроился к Сэму, положив подбородок ему на грудь, чтобы видеть экран.  
      Сэм проглотил пережеванный кусок:  
      – Ты не против? – спросил он, стряхивая крошки, которые Дин уронил ему на живот.  
      Дин склонил голову и ухмыльнулся:  
      – Ну, ты довольно жесткая подушка, но пока сойдет.  
      – Остроумно. Ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, – сказал Сэм, хлопнув Дина по плечу, но компенсировал шлепок, обняв Дина свободной рукой.  
      Дин развернулся и плотнее угнездился в объятиях Сэма.  
      – Беру свои слова обратно, ты чертовски хорошая подушка.  
      Сэм издал смешок и, притянув Дина ближе, положил подбородок ему на макушку.  
      – Ты и сам не так уж плох.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Фогэт».


	13. Сладкое облегчение (13-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: массаж простаты, запрет на оргазм_

      Сэм пристально следил за братом. Чуть раньше ему показалось, будто Дин то и дело морщится, а теперь, приглядевшись, он заметил, что всякий раз, вставая и передвигаясь по комнате, Дин явно косолапит больше обычного.  
      Дин разложил на кухонном столе разобранный счетчик ЭМП и регулировал частотность, чтобы снизить помехи от линий электропередач и всего такого. Дин целиком погрузился в работу, но Сэм видел, как он беспокойно ежится каждые несколько минут. Сэм сильно подозревал, что знает, в чем дело, и малость злился, что Дин ему не сказал.  
      Решив, что с него хватит, когда Дин поежился в десятый раз, Сэм поднялся и наклонился над его спиной.  
      – Как дела? – спросил он, растирая плечи брата.  
      – Мммм. Очень хорошо. – Дин наклонил голову вперед, и Сэм продолжил массировать его спину. – Просто надо найти верный баланс. Не хочу, чтобы он совсем пропускал диапазон 50-60 Гц, в котором работает большая часть электроники, но счетчик должен быть чувствительнее ко всему, что ниже или выше его. Думаю, теперь я это исправил, нужно только получше соединить радиочастотный кабель и анализатор спектра.  
      – Ты ведь знаешь, что я не понял ни слова из того, что ты сейчас сказал, – со смехом отозвался Сэм.  
      – Наш гик чего-то не знает? – недоверчиво спросил Дин, с усмешкой откидывая голову назад.  
      – Физика и механика никогда не были моей сильной стороной. Это ты у нас мистер Эксперт. – Сэм вернул усмешку; его руки соскользнули с плеч Дина вниз по груди к самому паху.  
      – Ммммм, – Дин едва ли не мурлыкал от ласки, и Сэма кольнуло чувство вины за то, что он намеревался сделать – но он хотел удостовериться.  
      Сэм провел рукой по ширинке Дина, миновал футляр и слегка сжал мошонку.  
      Дин потрясенно зашипел и замер.  
      – Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – спросил Сэм, продолжая оглаживать чувствительные яйца.  
      – Хм… они стали малость саднить; я, ну, то есть, наверное, тебе придется помочь мне на днях или типа того, – честно ответил Дин, вздохнув, когда Сэм убрал руку.  
      – Дин, – произнес Сэм, обойдя стул и встав перед братом. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
      Дин выглядел смущенным.  
      – Мне не больно… не совсем. Просто немного неприятно.  
      – Но тебе не должно быть неприятно. Не могу видеть тебя страдающим.  
      Дин пожал плечами и застенчиво улыбнулся:  
      – Я пока не хотел тебе этим докучать.  
      – Дин, – серьезно сказал Сэм. – Я хочу заботиться о тебе. Мне нравится заботиться о тебе.  
      – Я знаю, Сэм. Мне это тоже нравится, но я… это как будто я сжульничаю.  
      – Сжульничаешь? – Сэм растерялся.  
      – Если не продержусь весь срок, – закончил Дин.  
      Сэм с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза: только Дин мог решить, что прислушиваться к потребностям своего тела – неправильно.  
      – Нуждаться в передышке – не преступление, – искренне заявил Сэм – и ехидно добавил: – Кроме того, на самом деле ты и не получишь оргазм. Думаю, это более чем компенсирует твое неуместное чувство вины.  
      Дин оценивающе посмотрел на него, ухмыльнулся и согласно кивнул.  
      – Хорошо. Мы уже прошли полпути, так что, наверное, сейчас будет самое время. Через сколько ты тут закончишь?  
      – Гм… минут через пятнадцать-двадцать.  
      – Отлично. Я пойду пока все подготовлю, приходи, когда управишься. – Сэм похлопал Дина по плечу и направился в спальню.  
      – Ладно, Сэмми, – донесся до него хриплый голос Дина.  
  
      Сэм снял с кровати одеяла и уже расстилал на простынях полотенце, когда Дин вошел в спальню и хлопнул в ладоши:  
      – Ладно. Давай-ка начнем наше шоу!  
      – Куда-то торопишься? – полюбопытствовал Сэм, крадучись приблизившись к брату.  
      – Не особенно, – ответил Дин с усмешкой.  
      – Рад слышать. – Сэм принялся расстегивать его рубашку. – Потому что я планирую уделить этому достаточно времени. – Он снял рубашку с плеч Дина и отбросил в сторону. – Я собираюсь хорошенько тебя растянуть. – Он задрал футболку Дина и стянул через его голову. – Трахать тебя пальцами, пока ты не начнешь извиваться на моей руке. Изнывая от возбуждения. – Сэм приник к губам Дина, одновременно расстегивая ремень и пуговицу на его джинсах и позволяя тем сползти до щиколоток.  
      – Пожалуйста, Сэм. Трахни меня, – взмолился Дин.  
      – Не волнуйся, я так и сделаю, – заверил его Сэм, направляя к кровати. – Но прежде чем наполнить тебя, я должен тебя опустошить. А теперь давай, на четвереньки. – Он слегка пихнул Дина, чтобы придать ускорение.  
      – Сэээээм, – запротестовал было Дин, но все же вскарабкался на кровать и встал над полотенцем. – Я хочу тебя.  
      – Я здесь, Дин, – успокоил Сэм, огладив его задницу, взял лубрикант и щедро выдавил на ладонь. – Просто дыши. – Он обвел анус Дина кончиками пальцев, потом приставил один из них к тугому кольцу и надавил.  
      – _Просто дыши_ , – передразнил Дин и качнулся назад, когда Сэм добавил второй палец. – В следующий раз, когда буду тебя растягивать, скажу то же самое.  
      – Ммммм, – промурлыкал Сэм ему в ухо. – Надо будет попробовать, после того как я открою свой подарок… через двенадцать дней. – Он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы прижать указательный палец к сверхчувствительной простате Дина.  
      Дин выгнул спину и пронзительно вскрикнул, и Сэм почувствовал себя немного виноватым, что так накрутил его перед началом. Сэм знал, что сейчас любое прикосновение к перевозбужденному телу отдается прямиком в запертый член Дина, и не мог представить, каково это – быть столь возбужденным и не иметь никакой возможности что-то с этим сделать.  
      С другой стороны, Сэма дико заводили беспомощность и неутоленное желание брата, так что вина несколько поутихла, когда он нажал сильнее и исторг из Дина еще один вопль.  
      Сэм задал беспорядочный ритм, чередуя легкие как перышко прикосновения с жесткими поглаживаниями чувствительной железы; в самый раз, чтобы Дин подмахивал, отчаянно желая большего, но недостаточно, чтобы он получил хоть какую-то разрядку.  
      Несколько минут Сэм вот так дразнил его, наслаждаясь симфонией из всхлипов, стонов и хныканья, которые издавал Дин. Только когда просьбы и мольбы Дина слились в бессвязный лепет, Сэм наконец сжалился над ним и начал непрерывно тереть простату.  
      Дин протяжно застонал, и, посмотрев вниз, Сэм увидел первые капли семени, сочащиеся с конца его зажатого члена. Сэм улыбнулся и продолжил тереть.  
      – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Я так близко, хочу кончить… мне нужно… нужно… – Дин сходил с ума, пытаясь достичь оргазма, которого не мог получить. Сэм погладил его по бедру, бормоча слова утешения:  
      – Чшшш, мы почти закончили. Осталось чуть-чуть. – Сэм продолжал доить, пока с головки члена не сорвались последние капли. Он осторожно вытащил пальцы – за секунду до того, как у Дина подломились руки, – и едва успел обхватить брата за талию, чтобы не дать ему упасть на испачканное полотенце.  
      Сэм зацепил полотенце за уголок и скинул его с кровати, потом мягко уложил Дина на подушки.  
      Тот вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки.  
      – Ты как, старик? – спросил Сэм, усевшись по-турецки возле разморенного брата и погладив его по спине.  
      – Как воздушный шарик, – пробормотал Дин в простыню.  
      Сэм фыркнул:  
      – Шарик?  
      – Ммммхммм, – отозвался Дин, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
      Сэм хихикнул и продолжил растирать ему спину. Член Сэма пульсировал, запертый в тесноте джинсов, и следовало бы по-тихому свалить, чтобы позаботиться об этом, но Сэм пока что не хотел оставлять Дина.  
      Чуть погодя Дин нарушил молчание.  
      – Думал, ты собираешься меня трахнуть? – Он повернул голову набок и, положив щеку на скрещенные руки, глянул на Сэма из-под полуопущенных век.  
      – Не уверен, что ты достаточно бодр для этого.  
      – Будет позором впустую профукать все то время, что ты потратил на мою подготовку. – Дин усмехнулся и крутанул бедрами.  
      Сэм расстегнул джинсы и оседлал Дина еще до того, как тот договорил.  
      – Ты издавал такие звуки… боже, Дин, они были так сексуальны. Я с трудом смог закончить тебя доить. – Сэм приставил ноющий член к жаркому входу Дина. – Так сильно хочу быть в тебе, – простонал он и вошел до упора.  
      Дин выгнул спину, давая Сэму лучший доступ, и тот принялся долбиться в сжимающуюся дырку. Тугие стенки идеально обхватывали член, и Сэму понадобилось всего несколько толчков, чтобы быстро и бурно кончить.  
      Сэм нагнулся вперед, упершись лбом между лопаток Дина и переводя дух.  
      – Сэм? – тихо позвал Дин.  
      – Д… – Сэм прочистил горло, – да?  
      – Ты собираешься спускаться с меня? – спросил Дин резко передернувшись всем телом.  
      – Уже спустил, – поддразнил Сэм.  
      Дин фыркнул:  
      – Тоже мне умник.  
      Сэм рассмеялся, скатился с Дина и свернулся рядом.  
      – Чувствуешь себя лучше? – мягко спросил он.  
      Дин подумал и ответил:  
      – Ага. Спасибо, Сэмми.  
      – Всегда пожалуйста, Дин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня Уильяма Хейслипа «Билли» Сквайера.


	14. Жемчужное ожерелье (14-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: анальные бусы, запрет на оргазм_
> 
> **Примечание автора:** Как только я нашла эту песню и прочитала ее текст, то сразу поняла, что хочу использовать ее в названии главы, хотя «жемчужное ожерелье» имеет другое значение… так что я решила добавить еще одно!

      – Смотри, что у меня есть! – крикнул Сэм через всю комнату.  
      Дин оторвался от экрана ноута, на котором играл, и обнаружил, что брат крутит самую большую цепочку анальных бус, какую он видел.  
      – Твою мать, Сэм! Где ты откопал эту хрень? – воскликнул Дин, глядя на бусы. Слава богу, они не были размером с теннисный мяч, но диаметром были примерно дюйма два1 – и их было шесть штук.  
      – Заказал вместе с секс-машиной, – ответил Сэм, гордо размахивая цепочкой и заставляя шарики танцевать вокруг.  
      Дин не мог отвести глаз от подпрыгивающих сфер. Их общий размер, наверное, не был намного больше, чем та надувная пробка, с которой он ходил в прошлый раз, но, в отличие от негнущейся пробки, шарики будут двигаться и смещаться внутри его тела, а не просто давить. Дин даже не мог вообразить, как это будет ощущаться.  
      – Дин? Эй, Дин?  
      Сэм внезапно очутился в нескольких дюймах от Дина. Тот моргнул, осознав, что, видимо, немного выпал из реальности.  
      – Да, Сэм? – отозвался он.  
      – С тобой все в порядке? Я тебя уже в шестой раз зову, – с тревогой спросил Сэм.  
      – В порядке? Думаю, я более чем в порядке, – ответил Дин с самоуверенной улыбкой. Сэм заметно расслабил напряженные плечи и подошел к дивану.  
      Они споро разделись, и Дин сразу же встал на колени, опершись грудью на диван и заведя руки за спину.  
      – Ну же, Сэм, – потребовал он, выставив задницу. Сэм ответил тем, что сунул в него два смазанных пальца и принялся быстро растягивать. Дин застонал от жжения, зная, что станет еще лучше, когда Сэм начнет запихивать в него бусы. Кажется, теперь Сэм орудовал уже четырьмя пальцами, и Дин потерял терпение. Насадившись глубже на руку Сэма, он простонал: – Прошу, Сэм, дай их мне.  
      – Я дам, только погоди еще минуту. – Тот вынул пальцы, оставив Дина пустым и жаждущим.  
      Оглянувшись через плечо, Дин увидел, что Сэм снова открыл тюбик с лубрикантом и тщательно смазывает каждую бусину. Сэм поднял глаза и, поймав его взгляд, послал развратную улыбку, после чего прижал первую бусину к разработанной дырке Дина.  
      Дин вновь застонал от давления, когда бусина растянула его сильнее, чем, как он думал, его задница вообще была способна растягиваться – почти на грани боли, – и внезапно проскользнула сквозь кольцо мышц и очутилась внутри. Резкая смена напряжения сорвала с губ Дина вопль; он изо всех сил пытался привыкнуть к вторгшемуся в тело шарику.  
      – Легче, легче, – успокаивал Сэм, пока Дин переводил дух. – Готов к следующей?  
      – Давай, – прорычал Дин.  
      Сэм приставил вторую бусину и начал медленно надавливать. Теперь задница Дина была лучше растянута и с готовностью приняла вторую и третью бусины – но четвертая застряла.  
      Дин поерзал, пытаясь освободить место, и когда Сэм снова попробовал пропихнуть четвертую бусину, та неохотно скользнула внутрь.  
      – О боже, Сэм, я уже так наполнен, – выдохнул Дин. При каждом сокращении его мускулов шарики перекатывались и сталкивались.  
      – Осталось еще две, Дин, – сказал Сэм и вдавил следующую так далеко, как позволили мышцы Дина, старающиеся вытолкнуть ее обратно. – Хммм, – задумчиво протянул он, играя с пятым шариком: пропихивая его и позволяя выскакивать снова и снова.  
      Дин едва не терял сознание от возбуждения, извиваясь и постанывая на каждый толчок и вытягивание, пока Сэм наконец не пропихнул шарик достаточно глубоко, чтобы тот не смог выйти.  
      – Последняя, – промурлыкал Сэм.  
      Давление на внутренности было колоссальным, шарики колыхались и перемещались при каждом вдохе, каждом движении. Дин не представлял, как в нем поместится последняя бусина.  
      Хотя Сэм старался на славу. Он крутил и поворачивал бусину, засовывая ее так глубоко, как позволяла задница Дина, потом вытягивал и вдавливал снова. В конце концов Сэм вдавил ее последний раз и прижал пальцем, чтобы та не вылезла.  
      – Хочу, чтобы ты перевернулся на спину, – потребовал Сэм, и Дин ответил медленным кивком.  
      Постепенно, с помощью Сэма, Дин осторожно уселся на край дивана. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и повернулся набок, чтобы лечь на спину, закинув одну ногу на спинку, а другой упираясь в пол.  
      Сэм встал на колени между разведенных ног Дина и поиграл с шестой бусиной, выскочившей во время смены позы. Дин стонал от удовольствия, когда шары перекатывались и терлись о его простату.  
      – Ты выглядишь великолепно, Дин. Распутный и жаждущий, с туго наполненной задницей. Ты ведь наслаждаешься каждой минутой, верно?  
      – Так хорошо, Сэм. Так полно, – задыхаясь, ответил Дин, и Сэм выдернул пятую бусину.  
      – Так сильно тебя хочу, – простонал Сэм, схватив свой член и принимаясь энергично дрочить.  
      Дин заскулил, глядя, как рука Сэма порхает по члену.  
      – Пожалуйста, – попросил он, сам не зная, чего хочет. Вытащить бусины? Впустить член Сэма? Что-то вроде того.  
      Сэм коварно усмехнулся и затолкал последние два шарика обратно, снова наполнив Дина, потом схватился за кольцо и одним рывком выдернул все шесть бусин из трепещущей задницы.  
      Сокращение и растяжение мышц, когда бусины одна за другой покидали его тело, вырвали из Дина рычащий вопль; он выгнулся, отчаянно желая оргазма, но не в состоянии его достичь. Когда вышла последняя бусина, Дин рухнул, тяжело дыша и едва держа глаза открытыми.  
      Сквозь ресницы Дин наблюдал, как Сэм яростно дрочит, запрокинув голову и открыв рот в немом крике, и кончает, забрызгав грудь и шею Дина.  
      Сэм завалился вперед, едва успев подставить трясущиеся руки, чтобы не приземлиться на Дина. Так он и завис, часто дыша и отчаянно пытаясь утихомирить бухающее сердце.  
      Дин потянулся и запустил пальцы в волосы Сэма, ероша их в ожидании, когда тот придет в себя, шепча всякую успокаивающую чепуху, пока Сэм не набрался сил поднять голову и улыбнуться:  
      – Ух ты.  
      Дин ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
      – Определенно ух ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «ZZ Top»; также на сленге означает капли спермы вокруг шеи.
> 
> 1 Примерно 5 см.


	15. Насыпь на меня немного сахара (15 декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: эротические игры с едой, запрет на оргазм_

      – Стой! – завопил Сэм, застукав брата стоящим перед холодильником с баллончиком взбитых сливок и готового пустить струю себе прямо в рот. – Положи. Сливки. На место.  
      – Что? – скептически спросил Дин. – Будто сам никогда так не делал.  
      – Не о том речь! – заявил Сэм, выхватывая баллончик у него из руки.  
      – Эй! – воскликнул Дин, сцапав Сэма за запястье. – Верни немедленно!  
      – Нет. У меня на них планы, – объяснил Сэм с усмешкой, спрятав баллончик за спину, когда Дин попытался его отнять.  
      Дин прекратил потасовку и переспросил:  
      – Планы?  
      – Угу. Большие планы, – ухмыльнулся Сэм.  
      – Большие планы, для которых нужно раздеваться? – уточнил Дин и потянулся прикусить кожу у Сэма за ухом.  
      – Мммм, – пробормотал Сэм, склоняя голову на плечо, чтобы дать Дину лучший доступ, когда тот перешел на мочку уха. – Возможно.  
      Дин обнял Сэма за талию и принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею. Добравшись до ключицы, он начал облизывать и прикусывать тонкую кожу. Сэм застонал от удовольствия и прикрыл глаза, откинув голову и упершись затылком в стену. Он потерялся в поцелуях Дина, когда тот внезапно остановился.  
      Сэм смотрел на брата, полуприкрыв глаза, и пытался выдавить из себя хоть звук, чтобы тот не останавливался. Дин задорно улыбнулся, выхватил у Сэма из рук баллончик и рванул в спальню.  
      – Шевели жопой, Сэм! – крикнул Дин, бросив взгляд через плечо. – Или я начну без тебя.  
      Сэм стукнулся затылком о стену и прижал ладонь к пульсирующему члену. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, он заорал в ответ:  
      – Даже не думай!  
      И бросился за братом.  
  
      Они разделись за считанные минуты, и Дин улегся на спину посреди кровати. Сэм вновь завладел взбитыми сливками и уселся верхом на бедра Дина, пытаясь решить, с чего же начать.  
      Дин немного запыхался после их торопливого разоблачения, и взгляд Сэма упал на его бурно вздымающуюся грудь. Решение было принято. Сэм быстро встряхнул баллон и выдавил на каждый сосок брата солидную порцию сливок, присовокупив к этому полукруг поперек живота.  
      Дин, нахмурившись, осмотрел это художество.  
      – Ты ведь _не_ нарисовал на мне смайлик, да, Сэм?  
      Сэм расхохотался, глядя на оскорбленное лицо брата. Затем он со зловредной ухмылкой провел языком по его подрагивающему прессу, слизывая сливки, и в завершение нежно обвел левый сосок.  
      Хмурое выражение на лице Дина сменилось экстазом, пока Сэм лизал и прикусывал, переходя от одного соска к другому, поглощая каждую каплю сливок. Закончив, Сэм скользнул вверх и пылко поцеловал Дина. Тот ответил, толкнувшись языком ему в рот, отыскивая малейшие следы сладости, до которых мог добраться, и постанывая от бархатисто-мягкого вкуса.  
      Сэм был настолько поглощен поцелуем, что не сообразил, что Дин ухватил его за бедра, пока тот не перекатился, поменяв позицию и оказавшись сверху.  
      Самодовольно улыбнувшись, Дин хрипло прошептал:  
      – Теперь моя очередь.  
      Он схватил отброшенный баллончик и нарисовал сливками линию на каждой тазовой косточке Сэма. Начав с правой, он терзал и целовал кожу, спускаясь вниз, потом замер и резко мазнул языком по яйцам Сэма.  
      Тот приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть, как Дин подбирает сладкие сливки с его плоти. Он напряг мышцы, пытаясь сдержаться и не выгнуться навстречу дразнящему рту Дина, и протяжно застонал, когда тот добрался до его пульсирующих яиц.  
      Сэм едва удержался, чтобы не вернуть голову Дина обратно к паху, когда тот перешел на другое измазанное бедро.  
      Как только Дин покончил со второй косточкой, он опять схватил баллон и, озорно усмехнувшись Сэму, выпустил струю сливок прямо на его член – с нижней стороны, от корня до головки.  
      Сэм зашипел, когда холодная масса коснулась разгоряченной кожи возбужденного члена, но шипение мгновенно перешло в протяжный стон, когда Дин слизал полоску одним долгим движением своего жаркого языка. Несколько мучительных минут Дин обводил уздечку члена кончиком языка, проверяя, все ли он слизал – а потом снова покрыл член Сэма сливками.  
      На этот раз, вместо того чтобы слизывать, Дин заглотил член Сэма до основания.  
      Он застонал вокруг члена, и стимуляция оказалась слишком сильна: Сэм непроизвольно толкнулся в этот жаркий рот.  
      Дин надавил ладонями Сэму на бедра и с чмокающим звуком выпустил его член:  
      – Неа, – сказал он, покачав головой. – Не двигайся.  
      – Ох, ну же, Дин, пожалуйста, – взмолился Сэм, дергаясь под его руками.  
      Дин слизнул остатки сливок с нижней губы и снова наклонился, чтобы накрыть ртом член Сэма. Поднимая и опуская голову, он прижал язык к нижней стороне члена и принялся энергично сосать.  
      Сэм замер, напрягся и с криком кончил Дину в глотку.  
      Тот отстранился и ухмыльнулся, разглядывая удовлетворенного брата.  
      – Как ты?  
      Сэм глуповато улыбнулся и ответил:  
      – Великолепно.  
      Рассмеявшись, Дин подобрал баллончик со сливками.  
      – Чувак, только не снова. Дай мне время прийти в себя, – попросил Сэм, с тревогой глядя на баллончик.  
      Дин помотал головой:  
      – Не волнуйся, это не для тебя. – И, запрокинув голову, выдавил себе в рот сладких сливок. – Мммммм, – простонал он.  
      – Никак не можешь устоять? – спросил Сэм, качая головой.  
      – Никак. Это клевая штука. – Дин плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Сэмом. – Лишь одна вещь может быть лучше этого, – задумчиво сообщил он.  
      – И какая же? – осведомился Сэм.  
      Дин повернул голову и ухмыльнулся брату.  
      – Пирог! – воскликнули они одновременно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Def Leppard».


	16. Все пропало (16-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: утяжка для яичек, запрет на оргазм_

      – Ск… – Дину пришлось прерваться и откашляться. – Сколько еще?  
      – Не-а. Ты знаешь, я не могу тебе сказать, это будет жульничество, – съехидничал развалившийся на диване Сэм, наблюдая за Дином. Тот стоял в дверном проеме, упираясь руками и ногами в раму на манер морской звезды, и изо всех сил старался не шевелиться.  
      Дин испустил смешок – перешедший в стон, когда движение потревожило тело.  
      – Блядь, – хрипло прошептал он.  
      – Еще не готов сдаться? – спросил Сэм – и оказалось, что он стоит совсем близко.  
      – Твою ж мать! – вскрикнул Дин, подпрыгнув от неожиданности. Он даже не заметил, как брат поднялся и пересек комнату.  
      Сэм схватил Дина за бедра, удерживая на месте, пока тот отчаянно пытался успокоиться.  
      – Тише, тише. Просто замри.  
      – Если бы ты не подкрался, я бы и не шевелился, – прорычал Дин, удерживая свое тело как можно неподвижнее, но это никак не влияло на раскачивающиеся грузики, свисавшие с утяжки для яиц, которую Сэм на него нацепил.  
      «Идиот», – проклинал себя Дин. Он просто не мог удержаться от пари или попытки взять верх над Сэмом. _«Как думаешь, сколько ты сможешь проносить это, Дин? Хочешь поспорить? А, Дин?»_  
      – Ты можешь сдаться, когда пожелаешь, Дин, ничто тебя тут не держит. – Сэм хихикнул.  
      – Зараза. Я что, сказал это вслух? – простонал Дин, уронив голову на грудь.  
      – Ага, – самодовольно ответил Сэм.  
      – Серьезно, Сэм, ну сколько еще? – проскулил Дин. Каждое шевеление, каждый вдох заставляли грузики дергать за металлический обруч, который Сэм закрепил вокруг его мошонки – там, где яйца высовывались из кольца пояса верности.  
      – Я же уже говорил, что не могу сказать. Пари было о том, сможешь ли ты продержаться хотя бы час. И я ничего тебе не сообщаю, пока час не пройдет. Может, тебе осталось пять минут, может, полчаса. Я не виноват, что ты не считаешь и сдашься раньше срока.  
      Штука в том, что Дин считал – по крайней мере, пока Сэм в первый раз не прошел позади него, по пути щелкнув свисающие грузики. Растянутые яйца дернулись, отчего Дин завопил и едва сдержался, чтобы не сдвинуть ноги вместе. К тому времени, когда к нему вернулось самообладание, Дин полностью утратил представление, на какой минуте он находится.  
      Он начал заново, но Сэм не оставил его в покое. Каждые несколько минут он проходил мимо и похлопывал по грузикам, или пробегал пальцами по чувствительному к щекотке участку под ребрами, или отпускал шуточку, заставляя Дина смеяться. К этому моменту яйца Дина пульсировали непрерывно, и он понятия не имел, как долго уже тут стоит, изображая Витрувианского Человека.  
      Дин засек блеск в глазах Сэма за секунду до того, как тот опустился перед ним на колени.  
      – Нет, нет, нет! Сэм, даже не думай об этом! – запротестовал Дин, когда Сэм провел пальцами от его боков до бедер.  
      – Если я правильно помню, твоими точными словами были «Я выдержу все, что ты можешь предложить», так что либо прими это, либо проиграешь пари, – возразил Сэм и, потянувшись вперед, обвел языком пережатые яйца Дина.  
      – Ох! Сэм, прошу, не надо! – крикнул Дин, ощутив легкое давление на истерзанную плоть.  
      – Не остановлюсь, пока не заставишь, – подначил Сэм, продолжив вылизывать и посасывать покрасневшую плоть еще несколько секунд, перед тем как с отпустить ее с чпокающим звуком.  
      Дин глядел на Сэма сверху вниз полуприкрытыми глазами. Он не был уверен, сколько еще продержится. Если бы Сэм просто оставил его стоять здесь, Дин с легкостью бы выдержал час (ну, может, не с легкостью, но выдержал бы), но поддразнивания Сэма быстро довели его до предела.  
      Дин задохнулся, увидев, как Сэм засовывает указательный палец в рот и тщательно покрывает его слюной.  
      – Сэээээм, пожалуйста, нет, – снова простонал Дин.  
      Сэм ухмыльнулся и прошептал:  
      – Пожалуйста, да. – После чего вновь присосался ртом к яйцам Дина и прижал смоченный палец к его сжатой дырке.  
      – Ох, блядь! – Дин заорал от двойной стимуляции, когда Сэм нащупал пальцем его простату, продолжая при этом ласкать языком чувствительные яйца.       – Блядь, блядь, блядь, – забормотал Дин.  
      Он услышал смешок Сэма, который тут же удвоил усилия, и через несколько минут тело Дина уже бешено содрогалось.  
      Дин больше не мог этого выдержать – он отпустил дверной косяк и уронил руки на плечи Сэма.  
      – Сэм, хватит, – хрипло прошептал он. – Пожалуйста. Хватит.  
      Сэм отреагировал немедленно, отодвинувшись от паха Дина и аккуратно сняв грузики.  
      – Хорошо, хорошо, – успокаивал он, ведя Дина к дивану и усаживая на мягкие подушки.  
      – Время? – спросил тот, утонув в подушках.  
      Сэм взглянул на свои наручные часы и поднял их, демонстрируя Дину:  
      – Пятьдесят семь минут. Извини, старик.  
      – Зараза, – простонал Дин, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. – Ты мудила, – беззлобно проворчал он. Сэм выиграл честно и справедливо: у них не было никаких правил, за исключением того, что игра заканчивается, когда Дин убирает руки от дверной рамы.  
      – Ну же, дай мне снять с тебя эту штуку, – сказал Сэм, мягко толкнув Дина в бедро.  
      Тот раздвинул ноги, давая Сэму доступ, чтобы тот мог убрать утяжку. Даже без грузиков эта хрень была тяжелой, и Дин был счастлив от нее избавиться. Он задохнулся, когда Сэм ослабил и вытащил винт, и ободок распался на две половинки, освободив саднящие, покрасневшие яйца Дина.  
      Сэм сочувственно зашипел.  
      – Принести льда?  
      – Хммм. Неплохая идея, – согласился Дин, прикрыв рукой глаза.  
      – Сейчас вернусь. Не шевелись. – Сэм похлопал его по колену и скрылся на кухне.  
      – Даже не собираюсь, – пробормотал в ответ Дин, поглубже зарываясь в диванные подушки.  
      Сэм вернулся с завернутым в полотенце пакетом со льдом.  
      – Холодный, – предупредил он, перед тем как положить его на пах Дина.  
      Дин вздохнул с облегчением, когда лед немного уменьшил боль.  
      – Итак, – спросил он несколько минут спустя, – я проиграл, а что ты выиграл?  
      Сэм молчал чересчур долго, так что Дин убрал руку от глаз и уставился на ухмыляющегося братца. Сэм залез в карман, вытянул лоскуток бирюзового шелка и помахал им перед Дином.  
      – Сэм, – предостерегающе прорычал тот.  
      – Нет-нет-нет. Я выиграл спор. Поэтому в один из дней по моему выбору ты наденешь эти прелестные голубые трусики и проходишь так весь день напролет.  
      Дин глянул на полоску шелка, потом на Сэма, потом опять на шелк. И если его член дернулся и попытался затвердеть в тесноте клетки – ну, Дин в этом ни за что не признается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «AC/DC»; в названии используется игра слов: «screwed up» в прямом смысле означает «завинтить, затянуть», а в переносном значении и на сленге – «исковеркать, ошибиться, облажаться, просрать» и тому подобное.


	17. Слепая вера (17-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: повязка на глаза, щекотка, доведение до изнеможения возбуждением, запрет на оргазм_

      Сэма изумляло, насколько расслабленным стал его брат с начала их игры. Всего пару недель назад достаточно было повернуться в кровати, чтобы Дин тут же проснулся. Теперь он и ухом не повел, когда Сэм перевернул его на спину, стянул все одежду и привязал его руки и ноги к четырем углам кровати.  
      Сэм разбудил Дина, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев вниз по его шее и вдоль ключицы, лаская кожу, пока Дин не застонал, а его ресницы не затрепетали.  
      – С’м? – пробормотал он и потянулся в путах, все еще не до конца проснувшись.  
      – Хорошо поспал? – промурлыкал Сэм, продолжив прикусывать кожу в изгибе между плечом и шеей.  
      – Мммхмм, – согласился Дин, склонив голову набок, чтобы дать Сэму доступ. – А пробуждение было и того лучше.  
      – Замечательно, потому что для этого тебе стоит быть отдохнувшим.  
      – Этого? – переспросил Дин, моргнул и открыл глаза, проснувшись окончательно.  
      – Этого, – сообщил Сэм, помахав перед носом Дина одним из своих галстуков, а затем положив его брату на глаза.  
      Дин приподнял голову, чтобы Сэм смог завязать импровизированную повязку у него на затылке.  
      – Сэмми, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но если хочешь поиграть в жмурки или «Прицепи хвост ослу», тебе придется меня развязать.  
      Сэм расхохотался и покрутил соски Дина между пальцами, после чего резко ущипнул.  
      – У меня на уме несколько другая игра, Дин.  
      Дин застонал от возбуждения и выгнулся.  
      – Чт… – выдохнул он, – что за игра у тебя на уме?  
      – Хммм, – начал Сэм, нагнувшись, чтобы прикусить нижнюю губу Дина и атаковать его рот жарким поцелуем. – Я подумал… – он двинулся вниз по горлу Дина, покрывая поцелуями сперва его шею, потом грудь, – я нашел в коробке кое-что для рисования. – Сэм засунул язык в пупок Дина, обвел край и снова сунул кончик языка внутрь.  
      – Сэмммммм. – Дин извивался на кровати, пока Сэм посасывал мягкую кожу над его пахом, а потом дул на кончик его стянутого члена.  
      – Не хочешь знать, что я нашел? – прошептал Сэм, целуя тазовые косточки Дина, скользя руками по его разведенным ногам.  
      – Д… ох… да? – спросил Дин, потерявшись в ощущениях рук и рта Сэма на своем теле.  
      Сэм вытащил из-под подушки кисточку с мягкой щетиной и легонько обвел ею напрягшиеся соски Дина, заставив того задохнуться.  
      – Твою мать, – сказал Дин, отдышавшись.  
      – О, я только начал, – промурлыкал Сэм ему в ухо. – Я собираюсь нарисовать шедевр.  
      Сэм провел кисточкой вниз по груди Дина, повторяя путь, который проделал его рот, пока не дошел до стального футляра. Сэм был рад, что у Дина завязаны глаза и он не видит его коварную усмешку, когда просунул кисточку сквозь одну из щелей на боку клетки, пощекотав кожу, к которой никто не прикасался две с половиной недели.  
      Реакция Дина была подобна взрыву: он выгнулся на кровати, распахнув рот в немом крике. Не дав ему передышки, Сэм провел кисточкой вдоль щели, пока не достиг конца футляра, откуда торчал ничем не прикрытый кончик истекающего смазкой члена. Сэм собрал капли на кисточку и размазал жидкость по открытой плоти.  
      Внезапно Дин вновь обрел голос и закричал:  
      – О боже! Сэм, Сэм. Прошу. Твою мать! Прошу, Сэм, пожалуйста…  
      Сэм положил ладони Дину на бедра, сдерживая его корчащееся тело.  
      – Пожалуйста что, Дин? Пожалуйста, еще? – Он снова и снова проводил кисточкой по открытой полоске, пока Дин не начал прерывисто поскуливать при каждом выдохе. – Спорю, ты хотел бы, чтобы я снял повязку. Да, Дин? – пропел Сэм, продолжая терзать кисточкой гениталии брата. – Хотел бы видеть, что я собираюсь делать, чего коснусь в следующий момент? – Он уронил влажную кисточку и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать завязанные глаза Дина.  
      Вытащив из-под подушки вторую, сухую кисточку, Сэм переключился с паха Дина обратно на его торчащие соски. Он слегка стукнул по каждому бугорку концом рукоятки кисточки, после чего обвел вокруг ареол концом с щетинками и потом принялся рисовать спирали от края к центру сосков.  
      – С-Сэм… о боже, Сэм! – взмолился Дин.  
      Сэм задумчиво хмыкнул:  
      – Видимо, я недостаточно усердно стараюсь, раз ты еще можешь выговорить мое имя.  
      – Ох, Сэм, нет! – закричал Дин, когда Сэм удвоил усилия – уже с двумя кисточками.  
  
      К тому времени, как Сэм отложил кисточки и снял повязку, Дин превратился в бескостную трепещущую массу. Сэм распалял его губы поцелуями, пока Дин не поднял дрожащие веки и не вернул поцелуй.  
      – Ты снова со мной? – спросил Сэм, потянувшись, чтобы отвязать запястья Дина от изголовья.  
      – Мммм. Думаю, да, – пробормотал тот, медленно вытянув руки по швам. Сэм соскользнул с кровати, и Дин неуклюже в него вцепился. – Куда ты собрался?  
      – Просто хочу отвязать твои ноги. Я сейчас вернусь, – ответил Сэм, сжав его плечо.  
      – Ладно, – пробубнил Дин, отпуская руку Сэма.  
      Сэм быстро управился с оставшимися двумя веревками, потом опять залез на кровать и обнял Дина.  
      Тот вздрогнул, когда Сэм случайно коснулся его сверхчувствительных сосков. Сэм начал было отодвигаться, но Дин обхватил его рукой, не давая отстраниться.  
      – Останься.  
      Так Сэм и сделал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Warrant».


	18. Очень плохой мальчик (18-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: порка (шлепанье), запрет на оргазм_

      Все началось с шлепка по заднице, ранним утром вырвавшего Дина из глубокого сна.  
      – Срань господня! – Дин с воплем скатился с кровати и скорчился на полу.  
      – Ого! Полегче, старик, – примирительно сказал Сэм, усевшись на край матраса и выставив перед собой ладони.  
      – Козел, – вздохнул Дин, снова завалившись на кровать и проведя руками по лицу. – За что ты меня ударил?  
      Сэм пожал плечами и застенчиво улыбнулся:  
      – Простыни соскользнули вниз, когда я начал садиться. Не мог устоять.  
      Дин несколько секунд разевал рот, как рыба, потом покачал головой и опять залез под одеяло.  
      – Я намерен еще поспать. Иди… почитай. – Он выудил руку из-под подушки и махнул в сторону гостиной.  
      – Извини. Спи дальше, – ответил Сэм, похлопав Дина по прикрытому одеялом заду, встал и вышел из спальни.  
  
      Несколькими часами спустя Дин наконец выполз из постели и согнулся перед холодильником, выбирая, чем бы позавтракать. Он слышал, как Сэм проходит мимо, но никак не ожидал удара по филейной части, от которого он подпрыгнул и выпрямился.  
      – Ой! Бля! – заорал Дин, не зная, за что хвататься – то ли за макушку, которой треснулся о полку холодильника, то ли за пылающую ягодицу. – Серьезно, Сэм? Что с тобой сегодня? – сварливо спросил он.  
      – Не надо выставлять зад, если не хочешь по нему схлопотать. Иди сюда, и я поцелую где болит. – Сэм помахал рукой и, ухмыльнувшись Дину, сложил губы трубочкой.  
      – Засранец, – ответил Дин, игриво пихнув его в сторону плиты. – За это приготовишь мне завтрак.  
      – Разве не ты в прошлый раз говорил, что я даже замороженный обед из магазина приготовить не могу? – поинтересовался Сэм, скрестив руки на груди и выпятив подбородок.  
      – Потому что ты его сжег! – воскликнул Дин и ткнул пальцем в холодильник. – Зато я в курсе, что ты отлично управляешься с завтраком. Яйца. Бекон. Живо.  
      – Надо бы заставить тебя есть овсянку, – проворчал Сэм, но Дин заметил усмешку в уголке его губ, когда тот пошел доставать продукты.  
      – Овсянка – гадость, – поддел брата Дин, передернув плечами, после чего взял из сушилки возле раковины сковороду, поставил ее на огонь и принялся помогать Сэму с завтраком.  
  
      Позднее тем же утром Сэм читал, лежа на кровати, когда Дин вышел из комнаты после душа. Он последний раз вытер влажные волосы полотенцем и запустил им прямо в склоненную голову брата.  
      – Фу, гадость, Дин! – завопил тот, отшвыривая с лица мокрое полотенце, сел и вперил в Дина возмущенный взгляд.  
      – Что? Оно чистое, я только что помылся, – беспечно произнес Дин и провернулся, чтобы достать свежую одежду из своей сумки.  
      И тут же поплатился за свою беспечность. Раздался звук просвистевшей по воздуху мокрой ткани, а его зад обжег сильный удар. Зашипев, Дин потер вздувшийся красный рубец и потянулся схватить брата, который отшвырнул полотенце и метнулся мимо него в ванную. Навалившись на дверь, Дин попытался рывком ее распахнуть, но Сэм уже заперся.  
      – Не надейся, что сможешь просидеть там вечно! – крикнул Дин через дверь, ударив по ней ладонью.  
      Единственным ответом был хохот Сэма.  
  
      Пока Сэм сидел в ванной, у Дина было время подумать насчет сегодняшнего утра и Сэма, пристрастившегося шлепать его по заднице.  
      – Вот те раз, Сэмми, – сказал себе Дин, когда сложил два и два, – мог бы просто попросить.  
      Что ж, если Сэм хочет его отшлепать, Дин не возражает. Ни чуточки.  
  
      Дин улегся на кровати по диагонали, так что его голый зад должен был стать первой вещью, которую увидит Сэм, осмелившись вернуться в спальню. Дин слышал шум душа и знал, что Сэм скоро закончит и войдет, чтобы сменить одежду. Он сцапал подушку, сунул ее себе под подбородок и обхватил руками, из-за чего его спина прогнулась вниз, а задница вздернулась вверх.  
      Краем глаза Дин увидел Сэма, с опаской выглядывающего из-за дверного косяка. Скрыв усмешку в подушке, Дин наблюдал, как Сэм застыл, уронив челюсть, при виде брата, соблазнительно раскинувшегося на кровати.  
      Дин переместился, дернув бедрами так, чтобы потрясти задницей перед Сэмом.  
      – Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится? – хрипло спросил он.  
      – И очень, – практически промурлыкал Сэм, скользнув на кровать рядом с Дином, провел ладонью по изгибу его ягодниц, после чего принялся сжимать и мять аппетитные полушария.  
      Дин стонал, пока Сэм несколько долгих мгновений массировал упругую плоть, – а потом Сэм занес руку и выдал по правой ягодице пять коротких шлепков, заставив Дина резко вдохнуть. Сэм успокоил покрасневшую кожу, нежно огладив ладонью обожженную ударом плоть.  
      – Мммм. Еще, Сэм, – простонал Дин, толкаясь вверх, в руку Сэма.  
      – Хочешь еще, Дин? Хочешь, чтобы я сделал твою задницу красной? Чтобы ты завтра не мог сидеть? – прорычал Сэм ему в ухо и, не дожидаясь ответа, отпустил еще одну серию хлопков.  
      – Да, Сэм! Прошу, Сэм! – крикнул Дин, и Сэм принялся шлепать, начав сверху, через изгиб и вниз до бедер, пока зад Дина не стал ярко-красным и пылающим на ощупь.  
      Дин зашипел, когда Сэм потер ладонями его разгоряченную плоть, а следом протяжно мазнул языком.  
      – Мммм. Ты такой сексуальный со своей маленькой упругой задницей – как по мне, просто идеально красной. Спорю, внутри она столь же горяча, как и снаружи, – сказал Сэм, прижав кончик пальца к тугому входу Дина.  
      – Трахни меня, Сэм, пожалуйста, трахни меня! – умолял Дин, насаживаясь на палец.  
      – Ну, раз ты так настаиваешь… – Сэм схватил лубрикант с прикроватного столика и, быстро растянув дырку, смазал свой пульсирующий член и одним толчком вошел в Дина. – Аахх. Так туго и горячо! – простонал он, вбиваясь в трепещущее нутро.  
      – Давай же, Сэм, сильнее, жестче! – потребовал Дин, дергаясь назад, подмахивая неистовому ритму Сэма, пока тот вдруг не вытащил член и не излился на горящие после порки ягодицы.  
      После чего рухнул рядом с Дином.  
      – Знаешь, если ты хотел меня отшлепать, мог бы просто попросить, – сказал тот, когда они отдышались.  
      – Знаю, – отозвался Сэм с сонной улыбкой. – Но заставить тебя потерять голову было гораздо забавнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Nazareth».


	19. Лола (19-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: переодевание в женское белье, фетиш на трусики, запрет на оргазм_

      Дин вошел в спальню после душа – с полотенцем вокруг бедер и капающей с волос водой. Он развернул полотенце и, напоследок еще раз вытерев влажные волосы, кинул его на стул в углу. Развернувшись, чтобы достать из своей сумки чистую рубашку, Дин заметил на кровати стопку сложенной одежды.  
      Подойдя ближе, он увидел свои джинсы с низкой талией и одну из самых обтягивающих футболок. Дин поднял футболку, и из-под нее выскользнул лоскуток голубой ткани и спорхнул на покрывало. Лоскуток голубой шелковой ткани, который он уже видел три дня назад, когда проиграл Сэму пари на выносливость с утяжкой для яиц. Дин провел кончиками пальцев по блестящему материалу трусиков, цепляя огрубевшей кожей гладкий шелк, и с нежностью покачал головой. Ему определенно не следовало рассказывать брату о своем опыте с женским бельем.  
      Дин взял трусики, нагнулся, чтобы осторожно просунуть в них ступни, и медленно потянул вверх по ногам. Атласная ткань задевала тонкие волоски на бедрах, и Дин вздрогнул, когда трусики приласкали чувствительную кожу его яиц и прижали футляр члена, пока он надевал их как надо. Схватив джинсы, Дин быстро натянул их и застегнул поверх голубого шелка.  
      Подняв взгляд, он заметил свое отражение в зеркале. Глаза Дина расширились, когда он понял, что джинсы сидят так низко, что голубая полоска высовывается из-под пояса, – и он знал, что если придется нагибаться или сесть на корточки, то будет видно еще больше. Покачав головой на вкусы Сэма в выборе одежды, Дин натянул футболку и прыснул от смеха. Та была не просто обтягивающей – она еще и едва прикрывала джинсы. Чем бы они с Сэмом не собирались сегодня заняться, Дину явно предстоит сверкать голой кожей… и нижним бельем.  
      Когда Дин сел на край матраса и нагнулся, чтобы надеть носки и ботинки, то ощутил холодок на обнаженной полоске спины – футболка задралась, а джинсы съехали вниз. Дин услышал, как Сэм заходит в комнату, но все равно подскочил, когда кровать прогнулась и Сэм, усевшись рядом, провел пальцами по торчащему краешку трусиков.  
      – Ммммм… бирюзовый тебе идет, – промурлыкал он на ухо Дину, подцепив гладкую ткань двумя пальцами и легонько дернув.  
      Шелковистый материал туго натянулся вокруг яиц Дина и плавно соскользнул в ложбинку между ягодицами, вызвав у того гортанный стон.  
      – Хочу взять тебя в город, погулять немного – и чтобы высовывалась эта голубая полоска, а ты гадал, сообразит ли кто-нибудь, что на тебе эти миленькие трусики. – Сэм прикусил мочку Дина и просунул пальцы дальше под пояс его джинсов.  
      Дин качнул задницей, подаваясь навстречу ищущим пальцам Сэма.  
      – Сэм… Пожалуйста, я так сильно тебя хочу!  
      Тот поймал рот Дина в страстный поцелуй. Несколько долгих минут их языки боролись за главенство, пока Дин не перекатил Сэма на спину и не оседлал его. Он углубил поцелуй и сунул руки Сэму под рубашку, оглаживая грудь.  
      – Трахни меня, Сэм, прошу, хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, – умолял он, покусывая край челюсти Сэма и вылизывая нежную кожу у него за ухом.  
      – Дин, – простонал тот, выгибаясь навстречу брату. – Я не могу… – Дин замер, и он с ухмылкой продолжил, легонько пихнув Дина в грудь: – Я не могу тебя трахнуть, пока ты с меня не слезешь.  
      – Точно, – отозвался Дин, отползая, чтобы дать Сэму подняться. Расстегнув пуговицу на джинсах, Дин начал снимать их вместе с трусиками.  
      – Трусы оставь, – потребовал Сэм, встав на колени позади Дина и вцепившись в резинку его белья. Он толкнул Дина вперед на четвереньки и потянул его джинсы вниз, открывая голубые трусики.  
      – О боже! – простонал Дин, когда Сэм, облизав два пальца, отодвинул шелковую ткань в сторону и ввел их в него.  
      – Хочу оставить трусики на тебе. Запачкать их. Заставить тебя ходить в них до самого вечера, – сказал Сэм хриплым голосом, растянув Дина и заменив пальцы членом.  
      – Бляяя! – простонал Дин, когда Сэм отодвинул трусики дальше в сторону, чтобы медленно скользнуть в него. Ткань скомкалась вокруг его собственного члена и яиц, и от каждого толчка гладкий материал терся о его ноющий пах. Это было наслаждение, боль, экстаз. Это было прекрасно.  
      – Ну же, Сэм, – крикнул Дин, прижимаясь к бедрам вколачивающегося в него Сэма. – Ну же, сильнее.  
      – Боже, Дин, как горячо, – прорычал Сэм, кусая Дина за плечо, там, где то выглядывало из выреза футболки. – Я ведь не собирался пока трахать тебя. Хотел привести тебя в магазин, заставить брать вещи с нижних полок. Заставить тебя наклоняться, чтобы высовывались эти маленькие трусики. Чтобы все могли их видеть. Все бы хотели тебя, но ведь они бы тебя не получили, правда?  
      – Только ты, Сэм, – проскулил Дин, когда тот сбился с ритма, толкнулся последний раз и бурно кончил.  
      Сэм рухнул набок, и Дин растянулся рядом с ним на животе – оба тяжело дышали и пытались перевести дух.  
      Дин удовлетворенно вздохнул:  
      – Думаю, нам пора отправляться.  
      – А? – спросил Сэм, нахмурившись, и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дина.  
      – Я думал, мы собирались прогуляться? Сходить за покупками? – Дин лениво шевельнулся, ощутив между ног липкую массу, и его член слабо дернулся при мысли о том, чтобы пойти в магазин полностью помеченным Сэмом.  
      – Видимо, для этого нам надо сначала помыться, – сказал Сэм, сделав вялую попытку подняться.  
      – Мойся, если хочешь, мне и так хорошо. – Дин махнул рукой в его сторону.  
      – Ну хотя бы штаны нам надо надеть. Иначе нас выгонят, – ответил Сэм, оглядывая их тела и запутавшиеся вокруг коленей джинсы.  
      – Ммммхммм, – пробормотал Дин, не делая попыток двинуться.  
      – Мы ведь не дойдем сегодня до магазина, да? – со смешком спросил Сэм.  
      – Наверное, нет, – согласился Дин, свернувшись возле него и поцеловав его в плечо. – Но это ничего, мы все еще можем проверить, насколько у нас получиться испачкать эти трусики.  
      – А вот это уже звучит как обалденный план, – ухмыльнулся Сэм.  
      – Конечно он обалденный, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дин в ответ. – Это же я его предложил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «The Kinks».


	20. Хэви-метал (20-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: пирсинг сосков, запрет на оргазм_

      Сэм лежал, распластавшись на брате. Удовлетворенный и расслабленный, он лениво водил пальцами по груди Дина, пока они решали, сейчас приступить к третьему раунду или попозже.  
      Все утро они по мелочи ремонтировали хижину, благословляли фляги со свежей святой водой и отливали серебряные пули, готовясь снова отправиться в путь через неделю или около того. Покончив с делами и быстро приняв душ, остаток дня они провели в постели, доводя друг друга до исступления, пока Сэм не кончил, а Дин… ну, Дин не кончил.  
      Полусонный Дин валялся на спине, и Сэм не мог отказать себе в удовольствии обвести пальцем один из его розовых напряженных сосков. Касаясь почти невесомо, он вел палец по спирали от края к центру, а потом легонько щелкнул по соску.  
      Дин вздрогнул и, приоткрыв один глаз, бросил на брата возмущенный взгляд:  
      – Яспл, оствь мня в пкое.  
      – Если бы ты и впрямь спал, твои торчащие соски меня бы не искушали, – заявил Сэм, вновь принимаясь гладить грудь Дина.  
      – Ммммм, – пробормотал Дин, забираясь еще дальше под Сэма. – Никакого искушения, просто холодно.  
      Сэм расхохотался и крепче к нему прижался:  
      – Здесь не холодно.  
      – Конечно не холодно. Потому что на мне лежит гигант.  
      Они снова откинулись на подушки, и Сэм продолжил свои ленивые ласки, пока Дин не начал под ним извиваться. Сэм наклонил голову и слегка прикусил торчащий сосок, и Дин протяжно застонал.  
      – Дин? – позвал Сэм через некоторое время.  
      – Да? – хрипло отозвался тот.  
      – Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы проколоть их? – Сэм еще раз прикусил сосок.  
      Дин задохнулся от прикосновения, и ему пришлось восстанавливать дыхание, прежде чем ответить.  
      – Мне это приходило на ум. Но они чертовски чувствительные, не хотелось бы все время ходить со стояком.  
      Сэм опустил руку к паху Дина и обхватил пальцами стиснутый член Дина.  
      – В данный момент это не проблема.  
      В ответ на это заявление Дин испустил смешок, который быстро перетек в стон, когда Сэм провел рукой дальше и принялся ласкать его яйца.  
      – Это уж точно, – выдавил Дин, сипло дыша.  
      – Можно попробовать. Нацепим тебе маленькие серебряные колечки, на которые, когда все заживет, я смогу привешивать цепочку или грузики, – промурлыкал Сэм с очередным легким щипком.  
      – Хммм. Можно, – хрипло ответил Дин. – Потом их всегда можно будет вытащить, если они станут мешать охоте.  
      Сэм приподнял голову с плеча Дина и, посмотрев на него с огоньком в глазах, спросил:  
      – Ты серьезно?  
      Тот пожал плечами и вызывающе улыбнулся:  
      – Конечно, почему бы и нет.  
      Сэм слетел с кровати и со спринтерской скоростью метнулся к своей сумке. Повыкидывав вещи, он вынул маленькую коробочку и вернулся на кровать.  
      Дин уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами и покачал головой.  
      – Я должен был догадаться, что у тебя уже есть набор для пирсинга. Это же мой Сэмми – всегда готов, – любовно сказал он. – Если бы я не знал тебя, решил бы, что в детстве ты был бойскаутом.  
      – Я определенно не бойскаут, – согласился Сэм. – Ты действительно уверен насчет этого? – спросил он.  
      – Абсолютно, – подтвердил Дин. – Вряд ли это хуже зашивания ран, верно?  
      – Не знаю, – засомневался Сэм, скривив губы.  
      – Вот и узнаем, – подытожил Дин, прислонив подушки к изголовью и усевшись повыше.  
      Сэм не мог не воспользоваться новой позой – он оседлал ноги Дина и накрыл ртом один из сосков, одновременно перекатывая второй между пальцами.  
      – Господи, Сэм, – вскрикнул Дин, выгибаясь ему навстречу. – Я думал, ты хочешь сделать мне пирсинг.  
      Сэм отстранился и вытер губы.  
      – Не мог удержаться. После процедуры я несколько дней не смогу с ними забавляться.  
      Дин стукнулся затылком об изголовье.  
      – Тоооочно, – протянул он.  
      Сэм самоуверенно глянул на него, после чего открыл коробочку и распаковал инструменты, положив их рядом с бедром Дина. Разорвав пакетик со спиртовым тампоном, он простерилизовал свои руки, хирургические щипцы и два колечка, потом схватил второй пакетик и тоже его разорвал.  
      – Блядь, – прошипел Дин, когда Сэм начал протирать тампоном его разгоряченную кожу, и постарался лежать неподвижно.  
      – Уверен, что сможешь выдержать – раз так реагируешь на простую ватку со спиртом? – пошутил Сэм.  
      – Захлопнись. Она холодная, – огрызнулся Дин – и тут же вскрикнул, когда Сэм впился щипцами в его левый сосок.  
      Сэм оставил щипцы болтаться, а сам в это время вскрыл упаковку с иглой и аккуратно ее вытянул.  
      – Готов? – спросил он Дина.  
      – Действуй, – подтвердил тот, наблюдая, как Сэм фиксирует щипцы и, приставив иглу, быстро протаскивает ее сквозь захваченную плоть. Дин рвано вдохнул, но не шевельнулся. Сэм разомкнул щипцы, просунул сквозь прокол колечко и завинтил шарик, чтобы его закрепить.  
      Сэм успокаивающе положил ладонь на бок Дина и спросил:  
      – Ты в норме, старик?  
      Дин прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Сэма полным страсти взглядом:  
      – Я в порядке. Давай второй.  
      – Ладно, – согласился Сэм и быстро повторил процедуру с правой стороны. – Как ощущается? – поинтересовался он, закрепив второе колечко.  
      – Побаливает, но это приятная боль, – ответил Дин, со стоном поежившись. – Охереть, – пробормотал он. – Если бы не эта проклятая клетка, я бы уже сто лет как кончил.  
      Сэм хихикнул и, наклонившись, подул на свежий пирсинг, заставив Дина заизвиваться на кровати.  
      – Мудозвон! – завопил Дин, слабо пихнув Сэма.  
      – Не волнуйся, – сказал тот, вцепившись Дину в бедра и потянувшись за поцелуем. – Они заживут как раз к тому времени, как мне надо будет разворачивать подарок.  
      – Не могу дождаться, Сэм, – простонал Дин, перед тем как углубить поцелуй.  
      – Осталось всего несколько дней, Дин, – отозвался Сэм, отстраняясь, чтобы улыбнуться ему. – Всего несколько дней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня Сэмми Хагара.


	21. Нож с шестью лезвиями (21-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: метки, найф-плей (без блад-плея), запрет на оргазм_

      Весь день напролет Сэм то и дело прикипал глазами к очертаниям проступавших под футболкой колечек на сосках Дина. Он отчаянно жаждал поиграть с ними, и ему неоднократно приходилось буквально хватать себя за руки. Дин же продолжал награждать его понимающими усмешками всякий раз, когда проходил мимо, – и Сэм быстро дошел до предела.  
      Он решил, что с него хватит, когда Дин вышел из кухни, посасывая фруктовое мороженое.  
      – Мммм, вишневое. Сэм, хочешь попробовать? – невнятно спросил он, обхватив губами ледяную сладость и причмокнув.  
      – Нет, – прорычал Сэм, шагнув к брату. Он схватил мороженое и, выдернув его из вишнево-красных губ Дина, швырнул в раковину. – В спальню. Живо, – потребовал он, разворачивая Дина и пихая в спину.  
      – Обожаю, когда ты такой доминирующий и властный, – бросил Дин через плечо, пока его подгоняли к кровати.  
      – Ты еще ничего не видел, – протянул Сэм, бросив Дина на матрас и заведя его руки за голову. – Держи их так, – велел он, сжав запястья Дина, взял один из забракованных ими галстуков и привязал руки Дина к изголовью.  
      Тот потянулся в путах, проверяя их прочность, потом ухмыльнулся:  
      – Я все еще одет, и, похоже, с этим будет проблема, раз уж я связан.  
      – Ничего страшного, – заявил Сэм, открыв тумбочку и выудив финку. Со свистом выкинув лезвие, он коварно усмехнулся. – Надеюсь, эта футболка не дорога тебе как память.  
      Сэм просунул нож под горловину футболки и потянул вниз, разрезая ту на две части. Повернув лезвие плашмя, он раздвинул обе половинки, обнажив тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Дина.  
      – Нет. Не дорога, – запоздало ответил тот, затаив дыхание наблюдая, как Сэм проводит тупой стороной лезвия от его груди до пупка.  
      – Я могу заклеймить тебя своим, – задумчиво сказал Сэм, по-прежнему водя ножом по коже Дина. – Может, вырезать на твоей груди свое имя? Например, здесь? – Он наклонился и прикусил тазовую косточку, отчего Дин застонал. Сэм терзал и посасывал кожу, пока на бледном бедре Дина не проступил багровый овал. – Или здесь, – продолжил Сэм, забравшись повыше и точно так же пометив кожу на его ключице.  
      – Ох, Сэм! – выкрикнул Дин, подаваясь навстречу неумолимому рту Сэма, откидывая голову, чтобы дать доступ к шее.  
      – Мммм, – простонал Сэм, оставив очередную метку, и отстранился, напоследок пробежав по ней языком. – Но мне ведь необязательно это делать, правда? Я уже оставил свой знак вот тут, – сказал он, просунув кончик лезвия в кольцо на левом соске Дина и слегка дернув.  
      – О боже! – воскликнул Дин, выгибая спину, чтобы уменьшить натяжение во все еще чувствительной коже.  
      Сэм усмехнулся и позволил колечку соскользнуть с лезвия.  
      – Все верно, – промурлыкал он, обводя ножом правый сосок Дина – избегая касаться подживающей плоти. – Я единственный, кому позволено так заклеймить тебя. Больше никому, да? – спросил Сэм и прижался ртом к нежной коже на шее Дина, оставляя очередной засос.  
      – Да! Прошу, Сэм, да! – завопил Дин, дергая связанными запястьями. – Хочу тебя, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен!  
      – Я знаю, – пропел Сэм и слегка прикусил его шею прямо под свежепроступившим синяком. – И ты меня получишь, но я должен убедиться, что все узнают, кому ты принадлежишь. – Он передвинулся на другую сторону и принялся терзать изгиб между плечом и шеей, заставив Дина извиваться. – Я собираюсь пометить тебя. И когда мы выйдем в город, все будут завидовать, – сказал Сэм, закрывая нож и кидая его на тумбочку. Потом он провел руками по бокам Дина, остановившись на бедрах. – Они увидят мое клеймо и захотят тебя, но они будут знать, что не могут тебя получить, правда? – прорычал Сэм и властно поцеловал Дина, прикусывая и облизывая его губы.  
      – Мммм. Нет, только ты, Сэмми, – простонал Дин в рот брата, и тот продолжил атаковать его рот.  
      Сэм толкнулся скрытым под джинсой членом в скованный пах Дина; его пальцы до синяков впились в бедра брата.  
      – Ты такой сексуальный, Дин. Не знаю, хватит ли у меня терпения. Хочу кончить, хочу всего тебя залить спермой.  
      – Блядь! – вскрикнул Дин, когда Сэм продолжил об него тереться. – Сделай это, Сэм. Боже, пожалуйста, сделай это!  
      Сэм отпустил его, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и молнию на своих джинсах. Потом приспустил их, освобождая свой пульсирующий член, и застонал, когда холодный воздух коснулся разгоряченной плоти. Сэм принялся ласкать себя долгими плавными движениями.  
      – Боже, Дин, я долго не продержусь. Ты просто невыносимо меня заводишь – обожаю, как ты умоляешь меня, как извиваешься подо мной.  
      Сэм задохнулся, когда Дин вдруг обвил руку вокруг его собственной и начал быстро доить его член.  
      – Ну же, Сэмми, кончи для меня, – потребовал Дин хриплым шепотом.  
      – Дин! – выкрикнул Сэм, выгнувшись навстречу руке брата и кончив ему на живот.  
      Дин поймал Сэма прежде, чем тот свалился на него, и уложил набок рядом с собой. Он проследил за взглядом Сэма, направленным на галстук, по-прежнему свисающий с изголовья, и хихикнул:  
      – Тебе стоит поработать над узлами. Их слишком легко развязать.  
      – Ну упс. – Сэм пожал плечами.  
      Дин расхохотался и потянулся поцеловать его в подбородок, а затем принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею над самым воротником рубашки. Он легонько прикусывал и целовал кожу, пока не оставил свою собственную отметину.  
      – Мой Сэм, – прорычал Дин в шею брату.  
      – Мммм. Твой, – сонно согласился тот и прижался губами к синяку на ключице Дина.  
      – Спи. – Дин улыбнулся и притянул Сэма в объятие. – Снова изобразить передо мной пещерного человека ты можешь и попозже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Dire Straits».


	22. Подойди к зеркалу (22-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: секс перед зеркалом, запрет на оргазм_

      Дин подстерег Сэма, когда тот вылез душа. Ухватив его за локоть и развернув, он пихнул Сэма спиной к тумбочке под умывальником. Прижавшись обнаженным телом к мокрой коже, Дин слизал с его груди струйки воды, а после покрыл поцелуями плечо и шею.  
      – Ммм, – простонал Сэм, запрокидывая голову назад. – Что в тебя вселилось?  
      – А ты против? – протянул Дин, прикусывая его мочку и принимаясь вылизывать ухо.  
      – Нет! Нет, ничуточки, – ответил Сэм, приподнимая голову обратно, чтобы губами поймать губы Дина.  
      – Не-а, – усмехнувшись, сказал Дин, прижав палец к его ищущему рту, – и упал на колени между разведенных ног Сэма. Он поочередно целовал бедра, постепенно приблизившись к возбужденному члену Сэма, коснулся губами самого кончика, провел языком по всей его длине и прижал уздечку.  
      – Твою мать! – выдохнул Сэм, выгнувшись и вцепившись пальцами в край раковины.  
      – Нммм, – отозвался Дин, взяв его член в рот и насадившись до самого основания.  
      – Дин! – вскрикнул Сэм, невольно дергая бедрами вперед, но руки Дина надежно их зафиксировали. – Бля, бля, бля! – бормотал Сэм, пока Дин скользил ртом вверх-вниз, жадно лаская его член языком. Сэм уже перешел на бессвязный лепет и был на волоске от оргазма, когда Дин внезапно с чмокающим звуком выпустил его член и пережал основание, удерживая его от желанной разрядки. – Чт… что ты… почему ты остановился? – промямлил Сэм, с трудом складывая буквы в слова.  
      – О, ты хочешь кончить? – с улыбкой спросил Дин и начал целовать по его живот, а затем, встав, продолжил и на груди.  
      Сэм вытаращился на него, открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого замычал, когда Дин провел кончиками пальцев по распаленной плоти его члена.  
      Дин наклонился и прошептал брату в ухо:  
      – Думал, ты предпочтешь трахнуть меня. Я готов и растянут, только и жду, чтобы твой огромный член меня заполнил. – Он слизал очередную струйку воды, капающей с волос на шею Сэма.  
      – Боже! Я так тебя оттрахаю, что ты будешь умолять о большем, – простонал тот обхватывая лицо Дина ладонями и атакуя языком его рот.  
      Дин выдохнул ему в губы:  
      – Ну же, Сэм. Трахни меня, прошу, Сэм.  
      Тот зарычал и, развернув Дина, толкнул его животом на раковину, прижимаясь влажным телом к обнаженной коже, потом огладил руками грудь, ухватил его за бедра и потянул их назад, вынуждая оттопырить зад. Проведя пальцем по ложбинке между ягодицами, Сэм ухмыльнулся, обнаружив, что Дин в самом деле подготовлен.  
      – Трахал себя пальцами, пока я был в душе? Растягивал себя, мечтая, чтобы это был я? – пропел Сэм на ухо Дину и ввел два пальца в скользкий от смазки анус. – Посмотри на себя, Дин, – потребовал он, другой рукой задирая голову Дина к зеркалу. – Видишь, как ты жаждешь, как нуждаешься в моем члене? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Наполнил тебя?  
      – С-Сэм, прошу, Сэм, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – взмолился Дин, насаживаясь на руку Сэма, стимулирующую его простату.  
      – Я позабочусь о тебе. Не беспокойся. Тебе будет ооочень хорошо, – прошептал Сэм ему в ухо, вытащил пальцы и приставил к заднице головку члена.  
      – Давай же, Сэм! – потребовал Дин, качнувшись назад.  
      – Видишь себя, Дин? – поддразнил Сэм, кружа членом вокруг его входа. – Видишь, как ты прекрасен – раскрасневшийся, покрытый моими отметинами. – Сэм поцеловал синяк, который вчера оставил на плече Дина, и тот застонал от укола боли, смешавшегося с наслаждением, когда Сэм скользнул в него одним долгим плавным движением.  
      Сэм обхватил его и потянул назад, прижимая к груди, ловя его взгляд в зеркале.  
      – Ты слишком хорош для меня, Дин, – заявил Сэм, водя свободной рукой по запертому члену Дина и продолжая лениво толкаться в его задницу. – Ты сделал мне самый лучший на свете подарок. – Он собственнически обхватил рукой теплую сталь. – Не могу дождаться, когда разверну его. Как бы мне ни нравилось тебя трахать, я скучаю по тому, как меня растягивает твой большой член.  
      Дин ловил ртом воздух при каждом толчке, не отрывая глаз от рук Сэма, оглаживающих его стиснутый пах и рисующих круги вокруг его недавно проколотых сосков. Он запрокинул голову на плечо Сэма, чтобы поймать его взгляд в зеркале, рассматривая его полуприкрытыми глазами и прикусив губу.  
      – Еще… – он прервался, чтобы прочистить горло, – еще пара дней.  
      – Мммм. Это будет самое замечательное Рождество, – прохрипел Сэм, снова толкнув Дина вперед, на раковину, найдя лучший угол и принимаясь вбиваться жестче.  
      – Ну же, Сэм, давай, – умолял Дин, яростно подмахивая.  
      Наконец Сэм замер и, распластавшись по спине Дина, со стоном кончил.  
      Несколько минут они переводили дух, после чего Сэм встал и позволил Дину тоже выпрямиться. Тот повернулся и оперся бедрами на раковину; Сэм оглядел его покрытое потом тело, потом свое собственное – и, качая головой, прыснул от смеха.  
      – Что? – спросил Дин, приподняв бровь.  
      – Чувак, теперь мне снова надо в душ, – выдавил Сэм сквозь душивший его хохот.  
      – Хммм. – Дин сделал вид, что задумался. – Это так плохо?  
      Сэм ухмыльнулся в ответ, схватил его за руку и потянул к душу.  
      – Неа. Ни чуточки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «The Who».


	23. Сгораю (23-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: фиггинг (практика в БДСМ, заключающаяся в использовании свежего корня имбиря для стимуляции – обычно корень вырезают в форме дилдо или пробки и вставляют во влагалище или анус саба), запрет на оргазм_

      – Сэм! – крикнул Дин из кухни.  
      – Что? – отозвался тот из спальни.  
      – Что это за ветка у нас в холодильнике? – полюбопытствовал Дин, входя в комнату с означенным предметом.  
      – Ветка? – переспросил Сэм, развернувшись от шкафа, куда убирал постиранное белье, и рассмеялся, увидев, что именно держит Дин. – О! Это корень имбиря.  
      – На кой хрен нам понадобился корень имбиря? Приготовишь стир-фрай1 или что-то такое?  
      – Я не собирался его готовить. Хотел познакомить тебя с ним попозже, вечером. – Сэм подкрался к Дину, вытащил корень из его руки и положил на прикроватную тумбочку. – Хотя, думаю, знакомство можно устроить прямо сейчас.  
      Опустив руки, Дин позволил Сэму сдернуть рубашку с его плеч и стянуть вниз.  
      – Сейчас меня вполне устраивает, – сказал он, расшнуровывая ботинки, пока Сэм возился с его ремнем и джинсами, спустив их до лодыжек.  
      Дин принялся снимать футболку, но Сэм остановил его и завел его руку за спину.  
      – Погоди секунду, – попросил Сэм, потянувшись к тумбочке и извлекая набор наручников. – Не хочу, чтобы ты куда-то сбежал, пока мы это делаем.  
      – Ладно, – протянул Дин, однако вопросительно задрал бровь.  
      – Скоро увидишь, – уклончиво сказал Сэм, сковал руки Дина у того за спиной и обошел его кругом, чтобы задрать футболку.  
      – Чувак, что ты делаешь? – спросил Дин, когда Сэм снял его футболку через голову и спустил по рукам, чтобы завязать вокруг кистей.  
      – Просто небольшая предосторожность, – усмехнулся тот, толкнул Дина на кровать и уложил его поверх пары подушек. Дин повернул голову, чтобы не утыкаться носом в матрас, когда подушки приподняли его зад.  
      Сэм похлопал Дина по выставленным ягодицам.  
      – Оставайся тут, пока я все подготовлю.  
      – Подготовишь? – бросил Дин, глядя, как брат выходит из комнаты.  
      – Увидишь, – пообещал Сэм.  
      Пару минут Дин слышал, как тот пускал воду и хлопал дверцами шкафчиков, потом Сэм вернулся с кастрюлей, наполовину полной воды, и поставил ее на кровать в поле зрения Дина. Он вытащил из угла стул и придвинул к кровати, после чего уселся, держа в руках нож и корень имбиря.  
      Нахмурившись, Дин наблюдал, как Сэм чистит имбирь, обрезав все отростки и получив в итоге длинную палочку.  
      – Ты знаешь, что корень имбиря называют рукой? – спросил Сэм, вырвав Дина из размышлений, и тот мазнул взглядом по его лицу – прежде чем вновь опустить глаза на руки: теперь Сэм снимал с корня кожицу.  
      – Правда? – отозвался Дин.  
      – Мммхмм, да, а эти отростки называют пальцами, – сказал Сэм, помахав перед Дином очищенным куском и коварно улыбнувшись. – Угадай, где скоро окажется этот палец?  
      Глаза Дина расширились – до него дошло.  
      – Ты шутишь, да? – воскликнул он, беспокойно заерзав по подушкам.  
      – Неа, – самодовольно ответил Сэм и ополоснул очищенный имбирь в кастрюле с водой. Затем вытащил его, внимательно осмотрел и начал вырезать неглубокий желобок вокруг основания. – Когда я закончу, из него получится очаровательная пробка.  
      Дин с опаской взглянул на имбирь. Он знал, что здесь что-то не так. Пробка была маленькой, не больше четырех-пяти дюймов длиной и где-то дюйм в диаметре2 – не крупнее пальца Сэма.  
      Сэм еще раз ополоснул имбирную пробку и показал ее Дину.  
      – Что думаешь?  
      – Не особо впечатляет, – сказал Дин, изобразив скуку.  
      – Тогда, полагаю, мы просто должны испробовать ее в деле, верно? – Сэм обогнул его и прижал пробку к его анусу.  
      – Что, без смазки?! – воскликнул Дин, отодвигаясь, насколько можно.  
      Сэм положил свободную руку на его бедро, удерживая на месте.  
      – Нет необходимости, мокрый имбирь и сам по себе достаточно скользкий. Просто расслабься.  
      – Ну да, ну да, – пробормотал Дин, однако перестал зажиматься и позволил Сэму ввести пробку.  
      – Вот так, – сказал Сэм, слезая с кровати и возвращаясь на стул.  
      – И все? – удивился Дин, слегка шевельнувшись. Он вообще едва замечал пробку, эка невидаль.  
      – Хммм. – Сэм откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на животе.  
      – Должен сказать тебе, Сэмми, что я малость разочарован, – сообщил Дин, прижавшись щекой к матрасу. – Я ожидал большшшш… ох, блядь! – Дин сорвался на стон, начав ощущать сильный зуд везде, где имбирь касался стенок его задницы.  
      – Что такое, Дин? – спросил Сэм, усмехнувшись уголком рта.  
      Теперь Дин задыхался – зуд превратился в жжение.  
      – Твою мать, Сэм! Какого хрена? – он судорожно подергивался на подушках; плечи застыли от натуги. – Господи, Сэм, он обжигает, вытащи его.  
      – Нет.  
      – Что?! – завопил Дин, вырываясь из наручников.  
      – Я сказал нет. На самом деле он не обжигает. Он не причинит тебе вреда, – просветил его Сэм с ноткой безразличия.  
      – О. Мой. Бог! – Дин уже корчился на кровати, силясь выпутать кисти из намотанной вокруг них футболки, чтобы попытаться самостоятельно вытащить пробку.  
      Дин настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что напрягся всем телом, когда его плеча коснулась рука Сэма. От этого жжение возросло, и он запричитал:  
      – Пожалуйста!  
      – Расслабься, Дин, – успокоил его Сэм, гладя по плечам.  
      – Сам нахрен попробуй расслабиться, когда у тебя в заднице пожар, – прорычал Дин, пытаясь развернуться.  
      – Хватит, – скомандовал Сэм. – Всякий раз, как ты сжимаешь мышцы, жжение становится хуже.  
      Дин застыл, насколько позволяла судорожно вздымавшаяся грудная клетка; каждый выдох заканчивался поскуливанием.  
      – Просто дыши, – повторял Сэм, пока Дин пытался вернуть себе контроль.  
      – Твою мать, – бормотал Дин; тело непроизвольно содрогалось от жгучего ощущения, но сейчас оно вновь смягчилось до интенсивного зуда, который колебался на грани между удовольствием и болью. Бедра Дина снова дернулись, член начал набухать в своем футляре, и Дин принялся тереться о подушки в надежде на стимуляцию.  
      – Я упоминал, что имбирь еще и афродизиак? – промурлыкал Сэм ему в ухо, огладив ладонью его ягодицы, затем сжал их и покачал имбирную пробку.  
      – Ннн… агх! – крикнул Дин, когда движение пробки послало очередную волну огня. – О боже, Сэм. Мне нужно… мне нужно что-то. Боже, трахни меня!  
      – Скоро. Надо только подождать еще несколько минут, – утешил его Сэм, принимаясь раздеваться.  
      – Прошу, Сэм, пожалуйста, – умолял Дин; жжение наконец-то начало стихать, зато возбуждение оставалось сильным, как никогда.  
      – Держись, Дин, я о тебе позабочусь, – сказал Сэм и медленно вытащил имбирь, вызвав у брата протяжный стон. Он отложил пробку в сторону и покрыл лубрикантом свой член, после чего распутал футболку и снял с Дина наручники.  
      Тот немедленно упер руки в кровать и поднялся на четвереньки, отставив задницу и умоляя:  
      – Давай, Сэм. Трахни меня уже, ну!  
      Без лишних слов Сэм пристроился и толкнулся внутрь.  
      – Гааах! Шевелись! – потребовал Дин, насаживаясь на его член.  
      – Какая горячая задница, – проговорил Сэм, схватившись за бедра Дина и удерживая его на месте. – Я мог бы остаться в ней навечно.  
      – Если ты нахрен не будешь двигаться, клянусь, я еще долго не подпущу тебя к своей заднице! – прорычал тот, прижимаясь задом к паху Сэма.  
      Сэм хрипло выдохнул, когда Дин сжался вокруг него, и произнес, запинаясь:  
      – Н-ну, раз ты так ставишь вопрос…  
      Дин усмехнулся:  
      – Ну же, Сэм, дай мне это!  
      Сэм вытянул член, пока внутри не осталась лишь головка, затем резко погрузился обратно.  
      – Долго я не продержусь. Слишком завелся, глядя, как ты извиваешься на кровати от возбуждения.  
      В ответ Дин застонал, подмахивая каждому толчку Сэма, заставляя его входить глубже.  
      – Люблю, когда ты во мне. Как для меня создан. Давай, наполни меня, Сэм.  
      Сэм испустил невнятный крик, толкнулся последний раз и бурно излился в трепещущее нутро Дина. Они оба рухнули на кровать и несколько долгих минут пытались отдышаться.  
      Сэм придвинулся к Дину, обнял за талию и наконец нарушил молчание:  
      – А ты знаешь, куда еще можно засунуть имбирь?  
      Откашлявшись, Дин неуверенно поинтересовался:  
      – Куда?  
      Скользнув рукой к его стянутому члену, Сэм постучал пальцем по отверстию на головке.  
      Дин схватил Сэма за запястье и отвел его руку от своего паха:  
      – Даже не думай об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Bad Company».
> 
> 1 Блюдо, приготовленное путём быстрого обжаривания в раскаленном масле при постоянном помешивании.  
> 2 То есть 10-13 см в длину и примерно 2,5 см в диаметре.


	24. Неразрывные узы (24-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: связывание веревкой, запрет на оргазм_
> 
> **Примечание автора:** Кинбаку очень красиво, и я рекомендую полюбоваться на него, если представится такая возможность. (В Википедии есть несколько хороших ссылок, с которых можно начать.)

      – Дин? – неуверенно позвал Сэм.  
      Дин перекатил голову по спинке дивана, отвлекшись от телевизора:  
      – Да?  
      Сэм прикусил губу:  
      – Уже Сочельник.  
      – Ну да, – согласился Дин и вопросительно взглянул на брата.  
      – Я хочу попробовать кое-что особенное.  
      – Ладно, – протянул Дин. – Но разве мы не занимались особенным последние три с половиной недели? – спросил он, поиграв бровями.  
      Сэм хохотнул и расслабился:  
      – Верно.  
      – Ну и что это за _штука_ , которая так тебя шокирует?  
      Сэм сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил:  
      – ЯхочупопробоватьКинбаку.  
      – Э… будь здоров? – Дин посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
      – Я хочу попробовать Кинбаку, – повторил Сэм раздельно. – Это яп…  
      Дин широко улыбнулся и, прервав Сэма, вскочил с дивана.  
      – Сэм-извращенец, идем!  
      – Что? Погоди, ты об этом слышал? – спросил Сэм, поднимаясь, чтобы последовать за братом, правда, не с такой скоростью.  
      Дин помедлил, стягивая рубашку, и оглянулся на Сэма через плечо:  
      – Разве не ты все время твердишь, что я путаю порно с реальностью? Конечно я знаю, что такое японское связывание веревкой. Это чертовски горячо!  
      – Вот я дурак, – хихикнув, ответил Сэм. Он тоже снял рубашку, но, в отличие от Дина, остался в джинсах. – Жди здесь. – Он показал в угол гостиной. – Я сейчас вернусь.  
      С этими словами он пошел в спальню и вытащил из шкафа пластиковый пакет. Когда Сэм вернулся, Дин стоял в углу, разглядывая вбитый в потолок крюк.  
      – Не думаю, что он выдержит мой вес.  
      – Я не это планирую, – ответил Сэм, тоже посмотрев на крюк. Скорее всего, когда-то на него подвешивали горшок с растением или что-то вроде того. – Если ты в итоге на нем повесишься, значит, я сделал что-то не то.  
      – Приятно слышать. Так как ты хочешь меня?  
      Усмехнувшись, Сэм сказал:  
      – Ну… Для начала крепко связанным.  
      – Хитрая жопа, – ласково прорычал Дин.  
      Сэм вытащил катушку ленты и принялся ее разматывать.  
      – Сначала запястья, – заявил он, подняв взгляд и встретившись со смеющимися глазами Дина. – Что? Сейчас Рождество, – брякнул Сэм в защиту своей блестящей зеленой атласной ленты.  
      – Очень празднично, – хмыкнул Дин, но послушно вытянул запястья вперед, чтобы Сэм мог их связать.  
      Тот накинул сделанную в середине ленты петлю на запястья Дина, стянув его руки вместе, но так, чтобы они не вполне касались друг друга.  
      – Не слишком туго? – спросил Сэм.  
      Дин напряг руки и покачал головой:  
      – Нет, нормально.  
      – Хорошо. Подними их. – Дин послушался, и Сэм потянулся вверх, чтобы перебросить концы ленты через крюк в потолке, отпустив их свисать вдоль спины Дина. Он закрепил ленту под потолком, оставив Дина вытянувшимся в струнку с руками над головой и едва способного опираться на пол всей ступней.  
      Сэм раздвинул ноги Дина пошире, затем отступил назад, чтобы полюбоваться поджарым телом брата.  
      – Ты похож на рождественскую елку – может, мне стоит тебя украсить. – Он поднял свисающую ленту и обмотал концы вокруг напряженной фигуры Дина.  
      – Сделай это, Сэм. Свяжи меня, – простонал Дин, когда Сэм проехался лентой по его торчащим соскам. – Пожалуйста, – взмолился он.  
      – План именно такой, – ответил Сэм выразительным голосом.  
      Он завязал несколько узелков на ленте, свисающей с запястий Дина, потом обмотал каждое предплечье и пропустил ленту между ними, притянув руки Дина еще ближе друг к другу. Второй кусок ленты с узелками соединил локти, где Сэм добавил еще пару петель, связав руки полностью. Следующую серию узелков он пустил от загривка Дина, обмотав его бицепсы. Даже если бы руки у того уже не были прикреплены к потолку, теперь он не смог бы их опустить.  
      Дин слегка задыхался, слабо натягивая путы, и Сэм одобрительно ухмыльнулся, увидев, что тот способен лишь чуть пошевелить плечами. Он подошел ближе и пробежался руками по бокам Дина, после чего наклонился и прикусил его нижнюю губу.  
      – Мммм. Выглядишь превосходно, – пропел Сэм на ухо брату и слегка дернул за колечки в его сосках.  
      – О боже, – простонал тот, выгнув грудь и запрокинув голову, насколько позволяли путы.  
      – Мы только начали, – прошептал Сэм, перед тем как отодвинулся и схватил вторую катушку. Этой лентой он сперва обмотал торс Дина – прямо под руками – и завязал ее под впадинкой на шее. Сделав очередную серию узелков, пока та не достигла сосков, Сэм протянул ленту через грудь Дина и вокруг спины, чтобы перекрестить концы под лопатками и вернуть их обратно, положив под сосками. – Выдохни, – скомандовал он, потянув за ленту и завязав ее там, где она пересекала грудную клетку.  
      Несколько секунд Сэм наблюдал за дыханием Дина, чтобы убедиться, что лента не слишком перекрывает доступ воздуху, после чего продолжил обматывать лентой с узелками грудь Дина, продолжив на животе и вниз до бедер, образуя на его коже затейливый узор из ромбиков.  
      – Прекрасно, – тихонько выдохнул Сэм, проводя ладонями по темно-зеленому атласу, который резко контрастировал с бледной кожей.  
      Дин дышал быстро и неглубоко – обвязка пропускала в его легкие лишь небольшие порции воздуха, – и Сэм не мог устоять против его блестящих от слюны губ. Он нагнулся, поймав их своими, толкнувшись языком внутрь и насилуя его рот, пока Дин не начал задыхаться, извиваясь под удерживавшей его лентой.  
      – Люблю смотреть на тебя. Люблю видеть, что ты так близок к разрядке, что балансируешь на краю, – прохрипел Сэм, неспешно обходя связанное тело Дина, дразняще проводя пальцами по сверхчувствительной плоти. – Ты дал мне самый лучший рождественский подарок, о каком я когда-либо мечтал.  
      – Блядь, – выдохнул Дин, наконец набрав достаточно воздуха, чтобы говорить. – Я так тебя хочу, Сэм, это было так долго.  
      – Осталось уже недолго, – прошептал Сэм возле мочки его уха, вытащил из пакета последний кусок ленты и взглянул на часы на стене. – Две минуты до полуночи. И я думаю, моему подарку нужен бант.  
      Он закончил кружить вокруг Дина, упал на колени между его расставленных ног и нежно обхватил стиснутый член.  
      Дин вскрикнул от ласкового прикосновения – столько дней доводимый до грани, что больше не в силах сдерживаться.  
      – Прошу, прошу, прошу. Так сильно хочу кончить, боже, пожалуйста! Сэм, пожалуйста!  
      – Шшшш, – успокоил его Сэм. – Скоро, скоро ты все получишь. – Он обмотал последний кусок ленты вокруг основания члена и мошонки Дина, прямо над футляром, и завязал тугой бант.  
      – Гах! – взвыл Дин от прибавившегося давления.  
      Сэм поцеловал его бедро и успокаивающе провел руками вверх-вниз по дрожащим ногам.  
      – Легче, легче, – повторял он, пока Дин не замер. – Пятнадцать секунд до полуночи, – объявил Сэм, потянул за цепочку, которую носил на шее, и покачал ключом перед Дином.  
      – П-п-прошу, – запинаясь, произнес тот.  
      – Десять, – сказал Сэм, наклонившись, чтобы обвести языком высовывающийся из отверстия в футляре кончик члена.  
      – Ох, бля! Бля, бля, бля! – крикнул Дин, снова дергаясь в путах, пока Сэм не положил ему руку на бедро.  
      – Пять. – Сэм обхватил крохотный ключик пальцами.  
      – Четыре. – Он аккуратно взялся за замочек другой рукой.  
      – Три. Хммм, тут написано «не открывать до Рождества». То есть до полуночи. Надо подождать.  
      – Нет. Даже нахрен не смей сейчас останавливаться, – прорычал Дин.  
      – Два. Думаю, тогда мы не станем ждать. – Сэм вставил ключ в замок.  
      – Один.  
      Замок с щелчком открылся…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня Брюса Спрингстина.


	25. Закончи, что начала (25-е декабря)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кинки: секс, много секса… и отсроченный оргазм ;)_

      Замок открылся с мягким щелчком, эхом разнесшимся во внезапной тишине хижины. Сэм осторожно снял его с футляра и отложил в сторону, потом мягко обхватил ладонью стальную клетку.  
      – Дыши, Дин, – велел он, обведя взглядом разрумянившееся лицо брата и его приоткрытые губы.  
      Дин запнулся на выдохе, который обернулся гортанным стоном, когда Сэм потянул футляр вниз, задевая его чувствительный набухший член.  
      – О боже, о боже, ох, ох, ох!  
      Член Дина был красным и выглядел болезненным: нежная кожа была испещрена неглубокими полосками-отпечатками там, где плоть пыталась затвердеть, но была стиснута безжалостной хваткой стали. На головке собрались капельки смазки, и Сэм знал, что это жестоко, но не мог устоять – и обвел языком блестящий кончик, после чего обнял губами горячую плоть и скользнул вниз.  
      – Гах! – крикнул Дин. Его колени подломились от первого почти за целый месяц прикосновения к члену, и Сэм едва успел схватить его за бедра, чтобы удержать на ногах, пока Дин не смог снова обрести опору.  
      – Прошу, прошу, Сэм, пожалуйста… Мне нужно, нужно, м-м-мне, пожалуйста! – Дин лопотал почти бессвязно, когда Сэм заглотил его член полностью, до зеленой ленты, туго завязанной вокруг основания. Сэм плотно прижал язык к нижней стороне члена, медленно скользнул обратно вверх, чтобы крепко обхватить губами головку и сильно всосать, и с чмоканьем отстранился.  
      Сэм поднял взгляд на Дина. Тело его брата было натянуто как струна, голова запрокинута, глаза закрыты, с губ срывались невнятные звуки.  
      – Дин? – позвал Сэм, оглаживая его бедра.  
      Тот с трудом открыл глаза и уронил голову на грудь; его затуманенный взгляд нашел Сэма.  
      – СэмСэмСэм, – забормотал он хриплым шепотом. – Пожалуйста.  
      Сэм пробежал пальцами по твердому члену Дина, добрался до ленты на основании и легонько за нее потянул.  
      – Мне нужно кончить, о боже, я так близко, так близко! – выкрикнул Дин, качнув бедрами навстречу руке Сэма.  
      – Я знаю. Знаю, – ответил тот успокаивающе. – Ты так близко. Все, что нужно, – это чтобы я развязал эту ленту, и ты кончишь в тот же миг.  
      – Д… – начал Дин, но Сэм прервал его.  
      – Но ты ведь не хочешь получить оргазм таким образом, правда? – спросил он, скользнув рукой между разведенных ног Дина и нажав пальцем на анус.  
      – Чт'? – рассеянно спросил Дин, отвлеченный настойчивым пальцем.  
      – Ты не хочешь получить оргазм таким образом. Ты хочешь кончить, пока я буду тебя трахать, верно? – заявил Сэм, надавив сухим кончиком пальца чуть сильнее.  
      В отчаянной жажде хоть какой-то стимуляции Дин подался навстречу этому сухому проникновению, насколько позволяли путы, застонав, когда палец Сэма скользнул глубже и задел наконец его простату.  
      – Разве нет? – снова осведомился Сэм, в очередной раз проехавшись по простате. – Ты хочешь кончить на моем большом члене, а не на пальце.  
      – Я-я-я хочу… – проскулил Дин, когда Сэм вытащил палец, и подался задом назад, ища руку Сэма. – Трахни меня, Сэм, боже, трахни меня прямо сейчас, дай мне кончить!  
      – Вот это другой разговор. – Сэм ухмыльнулся. Он встал и вынул из кармана нож, потом расстегнул джинсы, позволив им упасть к ногам, и отшвырнул их в сторону. Его член затвердел и пульсировал, и Сэм видел, с каким вожделением Дин на него смотрит.  
      Он быстро, но аккуратно разрезал ленту вокруг торса Дина, тут же спланировавшую на пол. Когда давление на грудь исчезло, Дин захлебнулся наполнившим легкие воздухом, и Сэм, дав ему несколько секунд, чтобы овладеть собой, потянулся и перерезал путы на руках.  
      Как только запястья Дина оказались на свободе, он уронил руки Сэму на плечи и пихнул того спиной вперед в сторону дивана. У Сэма еще достало ума закрыть нож и отбросить его, перед тем как самому облапить Дина и наброситься на его рот с поцелуем. Языки переплетались, руки хватали; они запнулись софу, и Сэм, развернув Дина, нагнул его через спинку.  
      Он нашарил лубрикант, который заранее припас на столике, поспешно выдавил немного на ладонь и бесцеремонно вогнал два пальца в торчащий зад Дина.  
      Дин застонал и качнулся назад, подмахивая бедрами в унисон с движениями пальцев. Он потянулся рукой, чтобы дотронуться до своего члена, но Сэм схватил его запястье и резко сжал.  
      – Никаких прикосновений, – прорычал он, вернув руку Дина на спинку дивана.  
      – Ну же, Сэм! Трахни меня уже! – завопил Дин, вцепившись в обивку так, что костяшки побелели.  
      – Кое-кто просто обожает командовать, – сказал Сэм, провернув запястьем и вырвав у Дина судорожный вздох.  
      – Сэм! – Дин уже почти скулил от отчаяния.  
      И тот, решив, что достаточно поиздевался над братом, вытащил пальцы и смазал свой член.  
      – А теперь я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, – пропел Сэм на ухо Дину, пристраиваясь к его входу. – Собираюсь заставить тебя кончить так, что ты отрубишься.  
      – Бляяяядь! – крикнул Дин, когда Сэм резко ворвался в него.  
      – Это был самый лучший подарок, Дин. Последние три с половиной недели были восхитительны, – говорил Сэм, медленно вдалбливаясь в брата. – У меня было столько идей. Столько вещей, которые я всегда хотел с тобой проделать, и я сумел попробовать… – толчок, – …все… – толчок, – …до единой.  
      – Это было великолепно, Сэмми, – выдохнул Дин, выгибая спину и вращая бедрами. – Но заткнись уже и просто трахай меня!  
      Запрокинув голову, Сэм расхохотался.  
      – Есть, сэр! – согласился он, вбиваясь в Дина, который с энтузиазмом подмахивал каждому толчку. Сэм был так близко, он знал, что долго не продержится. – Я сейчас кончу, наполню тебя. Ты готов, Дин? – требовательно спросил он.  
      – Да! Боже, Сэм, да! – заорал Дин, и Сэм обхватил его член и несколько раз грубо провел рукой вверх-вниз, перед тем как взяться за конец ленты и, потянув, развязать ее.  
      Тело Дина забилось в конвульсиях от сильнейшего оргазма, сперма брызнула на спинку софы. Сэм толкнулся в него последний раз и, согнувшись над его спиной, с криком кончил.  
      Руки Дина слишком сильно дрожали, чтобы удержать сдвоенный вес, и он позволил своему телу обмякнуть на спинке дивана, где они и лежали, тяжело дыша, пока Сэм не приподнялся достаточно, чтобы соскользнуть с Дина и, перевалившись через диван, растянуться на сидении. Он испустил изумленное «ууф», когда Дин последовал его примеру и приземлился сверху; смешок Дина сотряс их тела.  
      – Это совершенно точно стоило того, чтобы ждать, – пробормотал Дин немного погодя, прижимаясь щекой к груди Сэма.  
      Сэм согласно хмыкнул и обнял Дина. Оба лежали, наслаждаясь послеоргазменной негой, пока Дин не начал тереться о ногу Сэма. Тот ощутил, как к его бедру прижался возбужденный член.  
      – Опять? – недоверчиво спросил Сэм, когда Дин принялся целовать его шею.  
      – Прошло двадцать пять дней. Двадцать. Пять, – отозвался тот, сопровождая каждое слово укусом в ключицу.  
      Член Сэма слабо дернулся. Сэм знал, что еще не готов для второго раунда, но можно было просто наслаждаться ощущением рта Дина на коже. Он счастливо замычал, а Дин продолжал прикусывать и целовать его грудь.  
      Опершись на локти, Дин мягко улыбнулся:  
      – Ты ведь не заснешь прямо тут, правда?  
      – Неа, просто нежусь в объятиях, – ответил Сэм, крепче прижав к себе брата.  
      Дин хихикнул, и его улыбка стала еще нежнее.  
      – Счастливого Рождества, Сэмми.  
      Сэм приподнял голову и прижался губами к губам Дина. Он целовал страстно и глубоко, потом слегка отодвинулся и прошептал:  
      – Счастливого Рождества, Дин.  
      Широко ухмыльнувшись, тот вернул поцелуй с не меньшей страстью. Несколько долгих минут они целовались, пока Дин не потерся пахом о пах Сэма.  
      – Мне нужно еще пару минут, – с сожалением сообщил Сэм.  
      – Мммм, да, – согласился Дин, проведя руками по его бедрам и обхватив задницу. – Но, кажется, я помню обещание, что, когда футляр будет снят, я смогу тебя трахнуть.  
      Сэм застонал, почувствовав, как пальцы Дина кружат вокруг его входа, и его член стал еще чуть более твердым.  
      – Возможно, – Сэм прервался, чтобы откашляться, – возможно, мне не понадобится так уж много времени.  
      Дин коварно усмехнулся, ввел в него палец и хрипло произнес:  
      – Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь.  
      – Было бы позором развернуть подарок и не попробовать его, – отозвался Сэм, возвращая усмешку.  
      – Это будет охренительно прекрасное Рождество, Сэм, – заявил Дин, продолжая шарить руками по телу брата.  
      – И мы только начали! – со стоном ответил Сэм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - песня группы «Ван Хален».


End file.
